


Was für ein Zirkus

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hippogriffs, Hogwarts, Siebtes Schuljahr, Zirkus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Voldemort ist vernichtet, Harry, Hermine und Ron treten ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts an und erkennen gleich am Anfang... dieses Jahr wird ganz und gar nicht so wie alle anderen zuvor, und auch nicht so wie sie es sich eigentlich vorgestellt haben.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

„Das war eine ganz schlechte Idee, eine verdammt ganz schlechte Idee“ Ron Weasley hielt einen großen Käfig in seinen Armen, als er sich hinter seinem besten Freund durch die engen Gänge des Hogwarts Express quetschte und dabei schwer schnaufte.  
Es war nicht so, dass der Käfig schwer war, oder gar das Tier darin, nein, er war einfach nur so hoch wie Rons Oberkörper und auch genauso breit.  
„Grammatikalisch war dieser Satz eine Katastrophe, Ron, aber ich muss dir einmal wieder zustimmen. Wir hätten apparieren sollen, mindestens“ schimpfte Hermine Granger hinter ihm:  
„Entweder sind wir breiter geworden, oder die Gänge enger.“  
„Ihr habt es euch zu gut gehen lassen, denn ich denke nicht, dass man auf die Idee kam die Gänge im Zug enger zu machen“ kam von Harry grinsend und nahm dann Ron den Käfig ab:  
„Wieso hast du Archimedes nicht nach Hogwarts vorgeschickt, oder ihn zumindest zu den anderen Haustieren im entsprechenden Waggon abgegeben.“  
„Weil... weil...“ stotterte Ron einige Momente, um dann mit der besten Ausrede zu kommen, welche ihm gerade einfiel:  
„Weil ich auf ihn aufpassen muss!“  
Seit Harry seinem besten Freund den kleinen Eulerich schenkte, ließ dieser Archimedes nicht mehr eine Sekunde aus den Augen, selbst Post austragen durfte er nicht und es schien ihn auch nicht wirklich zu stören.  
Stattdessen wusste Archimedes ganz genau wie er seinen Besitzer um den Schnabel wickeln konnte, und das wortwörtlich, er musste diesen nur einmal besonders hungrig ausschauend öffnen und schon kamen ihm die gebratenen Mäuse förmlich hinein geflogen.  
Aber Harry gönnte Archimedes, welcher in der Schlacht seinen ehemaligen Besitzer verlor und deswegen aus dem Tierheim stammte, alle Zuwendung der Welt und Ron auch dieses sehr anhängliche Haustier.  
Außerdem war der Eulerich sehr gut darin zu trösten, denn alle Weasleys hatten den Kampf gegen Voldemort leider nicht überlebt.  
Und Ginny hatte Pigwidgeon mittlerweile vollständig für sich vereinnahmt.  
Der Feind war nun schon ein halbes Jahr tot, die Schule wieder aufgebaut, die Drei konnten endlich ihr siebtes Jahr antreten, und wenn sie auch noch ein freies Abteil fanden, dann...  
„Hier ist was frei, es sitzt nur schon einer drin“ verkündete Hermine plötzlich und öffnete die Abteiltür, bat höflich darum, dass sie sich ebenfalls dort niederlassen durften.  
„Natürlich, ich habe sicher nichts gegen Gesellschaft“ freute sich eine junge, männliche Stimme, Harry tippte sofort auf einen Schüler, denn davon gab es im Hogwarts Express gerade sehr viele.  
Am Abend war die große Feier und alle zeigten sich besonders gespannt darauf, wer denn der neue Schulleiter wurde.  
„Kommt Jungs“ forderte Hermine und nahm Ron den Proviant ab, seine Mutter hatte ihnen für eine ganze Kompanie eingepackt, und als Harry mit Archimedes im Abteil ankam, da kaute der fremde Junge tatsächlich auf einem der Brote herum.  
Er war sicher schon siebzehn, aber Harry konnte ihn einfach nicht einordnen, er war groß und schlank, sehr schlank, trug wirres schwarzes, kurzes Haar und einen leichten Drei-Tage-Bart. Etwas was dem Helden ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte, eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, jemals einen Schüler mit Bart zu sehen.  
Zwar mussten viele schon rasieren, auch er und Ron, aber es war ihm wirklich noch keiner begegnet, der sich während der Schulzeit einen Bart stehen ließ.  
Nun, er sah nicht schlecht damit aus, aber es war doch etwas ungewöhnlich.  
Ansonsten wirkte er aber ganz normal, trug eine braune Leinenhose und ein beiges Hemd, passend irgendwie zu seinen braunen Augen.  
„Wieso futtert er eins unserer Brote, ohne sich vorher vorgestellt zu haben“ fragte Ron neugierig, aber sicher nicht böse, während er das restliche Handgepäck verstaute und sich dann Archimedes in die Arme holte.  
„Weil das hier sein Proviant ist und sein Magen mich schon beim Reinkommen angeknurrt hat“ Hermine präsentierte ihrem Freund ein recht ärmliches Paket mit zwei gekochten Eiern und drei Schokofröschen.  
„Ich sollte mir eigentlich was am Bahnhof kaufen“ kaute der unbekannte Schüler:  
„Aber ich habe getrödelt und als ich auf dem Gleis ankam, fuhr der Zug schon ein. Ich bin übrigens Aerin, ja ich weiß, der Name klingt sehr weiblich.“  
„Ach so schlimm ist es nicht, Ron hier heißt eigentlich Ronald, das ist schlimm“ grinste Harry frech und musste einem Eulenkeks ausweichen:  
„Bist du ein Schüler, Aerin? Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht an dich erinnern, dabei bist du doch sicher schon siebzehn..“  
„Achtzehn sogar, aber mir fehlte bisher die Zeit für den Abschluss. Ich bin auch bisher auf einer anderen Schule gewesen und bleibe nur bis zum Winter, ganz wie das Wetter ist, entweder bis November oder Dezember“ er faltete das Papier des Sandwiches ordentlich zusammen und wischte sich dann den Mund mit einem Taschentuch sauber:  
„Meine Eltern betreiben einen magischen Zirkus, sogar den größten in Europa, wir sind viel unterwegs und ich wechsele die Schulen oft. Jetzt sind sie erstmal in Großbritannien unterwegs und ich kann Hogwarts besuchen, aber wenn es zu kalt wird gehen wir in unser Winterquartier in Südfrankreich. Normalerweise sind solche Schulen auch tabu, weil ich bei den Vorstellungen dabei sein soll, aber ich wollte unbedingt nach Hogwarts und konnte mich zumindest einmal durchsetzen. Den Abschluss mache ich dann aber mit einem Privatlehrer zusammen, oder ich darf nach Beauxbatons, aber mein Französisch ist sehr schlecht.“  
Stille trat ein, die drei Helden der Schlacht sahen Aerin verwirrt und erstaunt an, sie hatten alle drei noch keinen magischen Zirkus erlebt und nur Ron wusste das es überhaupt einen gab.  
„Ihr habt wohl noch nie einen magischen Zirkus gesehen“ stellte der junge Mann lächelnd fest:  
„Ich muss zugeben, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, es gibt immer weniger davon und die Leute haben in den letzten Jahren auch eher selten Zeit gehabt, sich so ein Vergnügen zu gönnen. Und allein der Eintritt, eine Abendvorstellung kostet bei uns, pro erwachsener Person, sechzig Galleonen.  
Und erwachsen ist man bei uns ab vierzehn Jahren.  
Aber seit Voldemort tot ist, geht es wieder aufwärts und sicher wird es auch bald wieder mehr Zirkusse geben, auch wenn mein Vater das nicht sonderlich begrüßen würde, er sorgt sich immer wegen der Konkurrenz. Ihr habt euch auch nicht vorgestellt, nur „Ronald“ hier, und ich finde den Namen gar nicht so schlecht. Er ist jedenfalls nicht so weiblich klingend wie „Aerin“ und auch nicht so außergewöhnlich.“  
Die drei Siebtklässler lösten sich damit aus ihrem Erstaunen und stellten sich brav vor, Aerin musste daraufhin schmunzeln.  
„Die drei Helden der Schlacht also“ stellte er fest und holte sich einfach Archimedes in die Arme, der sich sofort an ihn kuschelte und genüsslich gurrte:  
„Dann wette ich, ich werde die nächsten Stunden einige sehr interessante Geschichten zu hören bekommen.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Und was machst du, wenn du sonst an den Vorstellungen teilnimmst. Arbeitest du mehr, oder bist du einer der Artisten“ Aerin hatte schon das dritte Brot verdrückt und Hermine war einmal mehr froh, dass Molly ihnen Proviant für eine ganze Kompanie eingepackt hatte.  
Als hätte sie es geahnt, dass sie einen hungrigen Mitschüler im Zug trafen.  
„Clown“ leckte er sich, ganz unschuldig blickend, seine Finger ab und griff dann auch wieder zum Taschentuch:  
„Nein, Scherz, ich bin zwar derweil der Klassenclown, aber zu mehr habe ich es in diesem Bereich nie geschafft.“ Er lachte fröhlich und Harry nickte lächelnd, er mochte Aerin schon sehr gerne und hoffte natürlich sofort, dass dieser auch nach Gryffindor kam.  
Wobei Slytherin mittlerweile nicht mehr so schlimm war, der junge Held konnte auch schon einige „normale“ Worte mit Draco Malfoy wechseln, hoffentlich vermochte er das auch in Hogwarts weiter auszubauen...  
Wünschenswert war es auf jeden Fall.  
„Du wirst uns also nicht verraten, was du im Zirkus machst“ stellte Hermine nach einigen Momenten, des Schweigens, fest und erntete ein Kopfschütteln, woraufhin der restliche Proviant verschwand.  
„Willst du mich erpressen“ fragte Aerin daraufhin neugierig, lachte aber fröhlich und nahm ihr das sicher nicht krumm, es war ein Spaß:  
„Ich kann fliegen, also ohne Besen oder einem anderen Hilfsmittel, und das mache ich auch bei der Vorstellung. Ich fliege. Zum Glück kann es noch meine Schwester, sonst hätte mein Vater mich gar nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen, sie übernimmt meinen Part und ist auch schon mit der Schule fertig. Sie macht normalerweise nur die Buchhaltung und war schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr in der Manege, aber sie hat mir versichert, dass sie es noch alles kann und nur wieder reinkommen muss.“  
„Du willst uns verarschen“ bestimmte Ron sofort und wurde nur von Aerin fröhlich ausgelacht.  
„Nein, ich fliege wirklich und mittlerweile bin ich so gut, dass ich keinen Sicherheitszauber brauche. Vielleicht zeige ich euch in naher Zukunft etwas davon, mal schauen... kommt der Proviant jetzt zurück? Diese Brote sind wirklich göttlich, ich wette eine Mutter hat sie mit sehr viel Liebe gemacht.“  
Noch bevor einer der Drei antworten konnte, erreichte der Snackwagen das Abteil und die Verkäuferin fragte nach ihren Wünschen.  
„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte...“ staunte der neue Schüler und begab sich gleich an den Wagen, um sich das Angebot genauer anzusehen:  
„Leider gibt es hier keine Schokofrösche mit Karamellfüllung, die haben sie in Frankreich, aber spätestens im Dezember werde ich sie wohl wiedersehen.“  
„Magst du das denn, also das ewige Reisen und die ständig wechselnden Schulen“ fragte Hermine neugierig und bekam von Aerin eine kleine Packung Pralinen geschenkt:  
„Danke... das war wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.“  
Ron knurrte eifersüchtig.  
„Wieso knurrst du, Ronald“ grinste Aerin frech und setzte sich mit seiner Beute wieder neben das Fenster:  
„Das war nur ein Freundschaftsgeschenk, ich bin nicht an Hermine interessiert. Und was ihre Frage angeht, es ist schwierig Freundschaften zu schließen und noch schwieriger sich zu verlieben, aber wenn etwas passieren soll, dann passiert es und dann nimmt das Schicksal auch keine Rücksicht auf eventuell schlechte Situationen. Und es gibt ja Eulen, die man mit einem Brief losschicken kann. Meine Familie hat zwanzig Eulen, entweder sie tragen Briefe aus, oder sie werfen Werbung ab.“  
„Hast du kein eigenes Haustier“ wollte Ron wissen, er hatte sich aber immer noch nicht in seiner Eifersucht beruhigt. Hermine und er waren erst seit Kurzem zusammen und er konnte sie eventuell nicht halten, wenn sie sich anderweitig verliebte.  
„Ich habe einen Hippogreif, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und er ist auch bei den Vorstellungen dabei, nicht bei meinen, ich kann ja ohne ihn fliegen, aber wir haben sechs Hippogreife und er gehört dazu. Aber ich kann auch bestimmen ob er mal nicht dabei ist, oder doch, und wenn Hogwarts es erlaubt hätte, wäre ich mit ihm dorthin geflogen. Aber sie meinten, Hippogreife könnte man hier zwar halten, aber sie halten es für keine gute Idee... ich vermisse ihn schon, aber es ist auch nicht so schlimm, dass ich mir deswegen das hier hätte entgehen lassen. Ihr scheint mir nun weniger erstaunt zu sein, als vorher, dabei dachte ich schon das ein Hippogreif für euch etwas besonderes ist.“  
„Wir kennen Hippogreife“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Ich besitze, jedenfalls auf dem Papier, auch einen. Er ist in Pflege, aber unsere Beziehung ist nicht so eng, wie du sie wohl mit deinem pflegst. Und wir können uns sehr gut vorstellen, dass dir deine Eltern eins der Tiere schenken, welche sowieso schon da sind. Was habt ihr noch für welche?“  
„Ein paar magische Katzen, dann noch zehn Abraxaner-Pferde, die unseren Zirkus transportieren, die Eulen und vier magische Papageien. Das ist alles, wir sind mehr akrobatisch und man kann ja auch nicht alles halten, wenn man ständig unterwegs ist. Die Papageien machen eine Show mit den Clowns und die springen auch ganz ordentlich durch die Manege.“  
„Ich würde gerne den Zirkus sehen, und auch eine Vorstellung“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft und schon hatte sie einen Flyer mit allen Tourdaten, für das kommende Jahr, in der Hand. Er war natürlich magisch und zeigte einen Teil der Show mit den Hippogreifen, sozusagen als Vorgeschmack.  
„Der mit den schwarzen Flecken auf den Flügeln, das ist Dandan. Fragt nicht wieso er so heißt“ wehrte Aerin ab, als die Drei den Flyer neugierig betrachteten:  
„Ich war wirklich noch sehr jung, als ich ihm einen Namen geben durfte. Aber die Zuschauer erfahren die Namen eh so gut wie nie. Aber jetzt mal ein anderes Thema... sehen die Lehrer hier gut aus?“  
„Lehrer... gut aus“ staunten Hermine, Ron und Harry sofort, letzterer steckte den Flyer sorgfältig ein.  
„Ja, die Männer, die Lehrer, sehen die gut aus? Hat man was zu gucken, wenn man im Unterricht sitzt oder sind das alles nur alte Säcke?“  
Stille trat ein, totenstille.  
„Ich glaube fast, dein Name ist zurecht etwas weiblicher klingend und am Ende wird daraus noch Aerina, was“ lachte Ron dann böse und schon war Aerin auf ihm und rieb das nicht-mehr-lachende Gesicht mit einem alten Schokofrosch ein.  
Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass Harrys bester Freund den Angreifer gar nicht hatte kommen sehen, er lag einfach nur plötzlich auf dem Boden und zappelte würgend herum.  
„Irgendwie kommt mir das alles gerade sehr bekannt vor“ erklärte in diesem Moment eine eiskalte, fast schon ölig wirkende, Stimme und alle Schüler erstarrten, sahen vorsichtig nach Oben.  
Harry wurde sofort kalkweiß im Gesicht, Hermine ließ ein erschrockenes Quietschen hören und Ron schien immer kleiner zu werden, als wolle er sich unter Aerin verstecken.  
Vor ihnen stand Severus Snape in der Tür, wie immer ganz in schwarz gekleidet und eigentlich schien nur das Haar etwas länger geworden zu sein, ansonsten hatte er sich nicht ein bisschen verändert.  
„Aerin Carter nehme ich an“ er ließ den Blick über den jungen Mann wandern, der immer noch auf Rons Brust hockte und die Reste des Schokofroschs in der Hand hatte:  
„Lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten, Mr. Carter, fahren Sie ruhig fort. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte Mr. Weasley diese Behandlung nicht verdient und eventuell sieht er danach sogar besser aus.“  
Ein leichtes, sehr amüsiertes, Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Professors, dann aber wurde er wieder ernst:  
„Für die paar Monate, oder auch nur Wochen, in denen Sie hier sind, Mr. Carter, können Sie sich Ihr Haus aussuchen. In der Position, in der sie sich gerade befinden, wäre Slytherin vielleicht angebracht, dann erlaube ich Ihnen so etwas gerne öfters. Ansonsten denke ich, wäre Gryffindor nicht schlecht, aber dann verbiete ich Ihnen ins Quidditch-Team zu gehen, in den anderen Häusern wäre es Ihnen erlaubt.“  
„Das finde ich aber sehr unfair“ stellte Hermine fest und hoffte man konnte mit dem Professor irgendwie vernünftig reden.  
„Das würden Sie nicht, Miss Granger, wenn Sie wüssten was dieser junge Mann dort in seinem Zirkus so treibt. Ich habe mir schon eine solche Vorstellung angesehen und während Mr. Potter das Talent nur geerbt zu haben scheint, ist Mr. Carter wohl schon im Flug geboren worden. Die Gryffindors sind schon gut genug, sie können auf eine solche Unterstützung gut verzichten, und die anderen Teams werden es mir vielleicht danken, wenn sie dann doch noch, wenn auch eine geringe, Chance haben.“  
„Ich war noch nie in einem Quidditch-Team, deswegen brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen“ Aerin stieg von Ron runter und half ihm auf die Beine, dann ließ er seinen Blick über den Professor wandern:  
„Ich glaube aber ich nehme das Haus meiner drei Kameraden hier, das scheint mir jedenfalls sehr erstrebenswert zu sein.“  
„Also Gryffindor“ Severus schmunzelte wieder:  
„Schade, irgendwie, aber wohl die beste Entscheidung.“  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Abteil und verschwand im Nächsten, wahrscheinlich schaute er nach ob es nicht irgendwo noch Ärger gab oder ein Schüler im Gang ausharren musste.  
Aerin sprang sofort vor das Abteil und sah ihm nach.  
„Der ist attraktiv und ich würde gerne wissen wieso ihm die Situation gerade bekannt vorkam“ verkündete er und erntete stummes Entsetzen:  
„Wirklich, er sieht sehr gut aus und auch wenn er wohl sein Haar färben muss, er scheint noch nicht so alt zu sein.“  
„Das ist Professor Severus Snape“ schnappte Harry erschrocken nach Luft:  
„Und ich glaube, wir sollten dir unbedingt etwas über ihn erzählen.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Ihr übertreibt wahrscheinlich maßlos“ Aerin holte den Käfig mit Archimedes aus dem Zug, packte dann Hermine einfach an den Hüften und hob sie auf das Gleis, des hogsmeader Bahnhofs:  
„Ich empfand ihn als sehr nett, und ihr habt doch selbst erzählt, dass er Doppelagent war. Sicher gehörte die Nummer des Fieslings zu seiner Tarnung.“  
„Er hasst mich bestimmt immer noch“ jaulte Harry, während Ron hinter ihm eifersüchtig knurrte:  
„Und wieso knurrst du schon wieder, Aerin ist doch schwul.“  
„Hermine ist so hübsch, wer weiß wie lange er bei ihr noch schwul bleibt“ knurrte es hinter Harry.  
„Dafür bekommst du gleich einen Kuss“ strahlte die junge Frau, eindeutig fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt und schon strahlte ihr Freund über beide Ohren.  
„Ich will auch einen Kuss“ grinste Aerin frech und wurde wieder angeknurrt:  
„Von Professor Snape, nicht von Hermine.“  
Sofort wurden ihm angeekelte Zungen gezeigt und er musste nur lachen, drehte sich dann zu den Kutschen um und wirkte sehr erstaunt dabei.  
„Ihr habt Thestrale hier“ stellte er schnell fest.  
„Du kannst sie sehen“ fragte Harry daraufhin neugierig.  
„Das Leben als Artist ist nicht immer ungefährlich, ich habe mal gesehen wie eine Nummer schief ging und der arme Mann dabei starb. Es war dieses Fliegen, welches ich jetzt wesentlich besser beherrsche als er damals... Wahrscheinlich hatte der Professor damit recht, als er sagte ich wäre förmlich im Flug geboren, das gilt aber auch für meine Schwester. Wir haben es jedenfalls mal mit Thestralen versucht, aber dann blieben die Leute weg und so beließen wir es bei den Hippogreifen.“  
„Was ist mit den Abraxaner-Pferden“ wollte Hermine neugierig wissen, als Ron ihr in die Kutsche half und dort auch seinen Kuss bekam.  
„Die sind so groß wie Elefanten und ihre Flügelspannweite gigantisch, dazu sind sie auch sehr schwerfällig, das ist nichts für filigrane Kunststücke“ er folgte ihnen in die Kutsche, doch kurz bevor diese losfahren wollte, stieg noch jemand zu ihnen ein... Severus Snape.  
Sofort strahlte Aerin über das ganze Gesicht, bekam aber dafür nur die angehobene Augenbraue des Professors zu sehen.  
„Wie ich sehe, konnten Sie sich reinigen, Mr. Weasley“ stellte Snape leicht grinsend fest:  
„Und ich musste feststellen, die Schokoladenmaske hat nicht geholfen, ich denke da ist schon bei der Geburt alles verloren gewesen.“  
„Ich bin nahe dran Ihnen an die Gurgel zu gehen“ erklärte Ron ernsthaft:  
„Und mache es nur nicht, weil eine Dame anwesend ist und sie soll nichts ekliges zu sehen bekommen. Stattdessen werde ich meiner Mutter schreiben, dass Sie dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten keinen Kuchen von ihr geschickt bekommen sollen.“  
Sofort verschwand das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters und Harry wusste genau wieso, Molly hatte ihm nach der Schlacht einen Kuchen geschickt und ihm einen weiteren zu jedem zukünftigen Weihnachten versprochen.  
Severus hatte sich nämlich mutig vor Bill gestellt, als dieser verletzt am Boden lag und ein Todesser ihm ans Leben wollte.  
„Um das gerade wieder gut zu machen, könnten Sie uns erzählen woran Sie die Situation von vorhin erinnerte“ schlug Hermine beschwichtigend vor, Mollys Kuchen waren göttlich und sie wollte dem Professor so wenigstens die Chance geben seinen zurück zu gewinnen.  
Die Lippen von Severus kräuselten sich, dann aber lächelte er leicht und wehrte gelassen ab.  
„Ich lag auch schon mal so am Boden und bekam Schokolade ins Gesicht geschmiert, wer aber mein Gegner war, erzähle ich euch nicht... noch nicht.“  
„Geben wir uns erstmal damit zufrieden“ nickte Ron und schien wieder besänftigt zu sein:  
„Wissen Sie wer der neue Direktor ist? Sicher McGonagall, oder?“  
„Sie ist in Rente gegangen, keiner verübelt es ihr“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Ich bin der neue Direktor.“  
Sofort erstarrte das goldene Trio förmlich, Aerin saß weiterhin nur da und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Okay“ überlegte Harry dann ernsthaft:  
„Hogwarts heißt demnächst Slythwarts und wir tragen alle grün-silber. Außerdem werden Schlangen als Haustiere erlaubt sein und...“  
„Du machst dich unbeliebt, Potter“ Severus wollte Harry halbherzig packen, als die Kutsche gerade anhielt, aber der Held konnte ihm entkommen und schlüpfte schnell ins Freie:  
„Darüber reden wir noch, Morgen Nachmittag, darüber und über deine nahe Zukunft, hier in... Slythwarts.“  
Severus lachte leise auf und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg in die Schule hinein.  
„Er ist wirklich toll“ stellte Aerin fest:  
„Und er hat einen wunderbaren Humor, findet ihr nicht auch?“  
Sofort wurde er wieder sehr entsetzt angesehen, aber das störte ihn ganz und gar nicht... seine Gedanken gehörten in diesem Moment nur den neuem Schulleiter.

„Dieser andere Lehrer ist aber auch...“ Das Essen erschien auf dem Gryffindortisch und während sich alle darauf stürzten, die Rede des Professors war wirklich lang gewesen, hatte Aerin nur Augen für den Lehrertisch.  
„Sicher hat Snape es geregelt das Remus den Lehrerposten für Verwandlung bekommt, irgendwer muss McGonagall ja ersetzen und er kann so ziemlich alles unterrichten. Nur für Zaubertränke ist er glaube ich nicht geeignet, dafür braucht man eine ruhige Hand“ kaute Harry und holte sich noch mehr von dem Hähnchen ran:  
„Du solltest dir etwas nehmen, nicht nur Ron ist hier gerade sehr hungrig.“  
„Ich bin eher durstig, Snapes Rede war so trocken wie die Sahara und ich habe das Gefühl einen ganzen Sandsturm verschluckt zu haben“ schnaubte der ewig hungrige Freund von Hermine, Harry lachte nur und steckte sich einen halben Hähnchenschenkel in den Mund, Aerin schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben:  
„Und wieso bist du so scharf auf die Lehrer? Du kannst dir doch eh keinen angeln, keiner wird mit dir im Zirkus leben wollen.“  
„Ich hab nun mal gerne was nettes anzuschauen“ wehrte der junge Mann ab und widmete sich dann auch dem Essen, aber doch eher nachdenklich:  
„Der Werwolf ist wirklich sexy, aber nicht so wie der Professor, der hat zusätzlich noch etwas mysteriöses an sich. Schade das er nicht unterrichtet.“  
„Zumindest ist Remus unser Hauslehrer, er ist wirklich in letzter Zeit sehr nett anzuschauen“ grinste Hermine frech, Ginny stimmte ihr sofort zu, und Ron musste einmal wieder eifersüchtig knurren.  
„Ich glaube den musst du gleich noch einmal küssen, er hat heute einen sehr schweren Tag“ lachte Harry böse und musste einem Hähnchenknochen ausweichen:  
„Packen wir uns was ein und lasst uns dann in die Türme, ich bin schrecklich müde, es war eine lange Fahrt und ich wette euch geht es nicht anders.“  
„Ich wette eher das Aerina noch hier bleiben möchte“ stichelte Ron böse und stand auf, belegte sich, mithilfe eines Zaubers zwei Brötchen noch mit Hähnchenfleisch. Aber Aerin hatte das natürlich gehört und zog unter dem Tisch ebenfalls den Zauberstab, im nächsten Moment war der Weasley seine Hose los und stand in rot-weißen Shorts vor der ganzen Schülerschaft.  
Draco Malfoy war der erste, der laut auflachte, daraufhin wurde Ron bewusst was da gerade passiert war und stürzte sich über den Tisch hinweg auf den neuen Schüler. Aber Aerin war flink, er konnte ausweichen und schwebte im nächsten Moment drei Meter über ihnen in der Luft.  
„Komm herauf zu mir, Ronald“ erklärte er mit piepsiger Stimme:  
„Dann gibt dir Aerina auch einen Kuss.“  
Er setzte sich in der Luft im Schneidersitz hin und Hermine bemerkte klug, dass Aerin seinen Zauberstab immer auf den Boden gerichtet hielt.  
„Es muss ein Zauber sein“ überlegte sie:  
„Auch wenn ich wirklich keinen kenne, der einen so fliegen lässt.“  
„Ich werde ihn einfach...“ Ron zog wütend den Zauberstab und wollte Aerin entwaffnen, aber der löste sich schnell aus seiner Haltung und flog weg, hoch bis zur Decke und dann schoss er kopfüber auf Ron zu, drehte aber kurz vorher ab und schoss an ihm vorbei.  
„Jetzt reicht es“ Severus war aufgestanden, während die Schüler das nur staunend beobachteten, und holte den fliegenden Aerin mit einem entschiedenen Zauber zurück auf den Boden, wo ihn Ron sich gleich schnappte und ebenso entschieden mit dem Kopf in die Puddingschüssel eintunkte.  
Eindeutig konnte der junge Mann nur fliehen, und angreifen wenn niemand damit rechnete, hatte man ihn aber, dann wusste er sich nicht mehr wehren. Dafür war er nicht stark genug.  
„Schade das ich jetzt, offiziell als Direktor, keine abwertenden Dinge mehr über Schüler sagen darf“ stellte Severus fest, als er den armen Kerl aus den Fängen des ach so bösen Weasleys befreite:  
„Deswegen muss ich mir ein paar Bemerkungen über Ihr Auftreten hier, Mr. Weasley, verkneifen... oder besser, ich behalte sie bis zu den Ferien in Erinnerung, dann dürfen Sie sich das alles anhören... nachdem der Weihnachtskuchen bei mir angekommen ist.“  
„Sie sind immer noch der alte fiese Snape, wie sonst auch“ schnaubte Ron:  
„Und Sie hassen alle Weasleys.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht, Ihre Schwester hier, neigt zu einer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit heute... aber selbst das dürfte ich als Direktor gar nicht erwähnen, ihr habt also alle nichts gehört. Und jetzt ab mit euch in den Turm, und das Essen bleibt hier, nach der Showeinlage habt ihr euch das nicht verdient. Los.“  
„Ich glaube er ist hetero“ nuschelte Aerin, als sie die große Halle verließen und er sich sauber zauberte:  
„Tut mir Leid, Ron, ich hab es ein bisschen übertrieben.“  
„Ich auch“ wehrte dieser nur ab:  
„Und ja, Snape ist sicher nicht an Männern interessiert. Wenn er überhaupt an irgendetwas interessiert ist.“  
„Frag doch Draco“ Harry zeigte auf den Slytherin, der gerade ebenfalls aus der großen Halle kam und sich mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg nach Unten machte:  
„Er ist das Patenkind von Snape und hat schon sein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbracht, und wenn er es nicht weiß, dann sicher sein Vater. Lucius Malfoy ist der einzige und beste Freund des Professors, und Draco ist sehr bestechlich. Er wird seinem Vater sicher eine Antwort entlocken können.“  
„Malfoy...“ Aerin runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich:  
„Malfoy, Malfoy, irgendwie kommt mir der Name bekannt vor, ich meine ihn vor Jahren schon einmal gehört zu haben. Aber egal, ich werde ihn sofort fragen.“ Und schon war er Draco hinterher und seine drei neuen Freunde atmeten tief durch, Ron zauberte sich zusätzlich noch in eine neue Hose.  
„Er ist verdammt anstrengend“ stellte Hermine fest:  
„Nett aber anstrengend. Als müsste man zehn Säcke Flöhe hüten und dazu wären einem die Arme auf den Rücken gebunden.“  
„Er ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl, aber wahrscheinlich ist seine Familie auch mal ganz froh ihn für ein paar Monate los zu sein“ lachte Harry fröhlich:  
„Gehen wir hoch und ich wette Morgen früh wird sich Draco bei mir beschweren.“


	4. Chapter 4

Ein dumpfer Knall weckte Harry aus dem Zustand des gerade Einschlafens, müde sah er zur Seite und stellte fest, dass das Bett neben ihm nicht mehr leer war. Aerin kehrte von den Slytherins zurück und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.  
„Draco hatte keine positive Nachricht für dich, oder?“  
„Nein“ murmelte der junge Mann leise.  
„Sagst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit, wieso du so scharf auf die Männer bist... die anderen schlafen schon und ich werde es sicher nicht weiter verraten.“  
„Es ist kein großes Geheimnis, jedenfalls sollten es nur gewisse Personen nicht erfahren... und zwar die, auf welche ich scharf bin. Es ist meine letzte Chance.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich muss nach meinem Abschluss den Zirkus übernehmen, mein Vater geht schon auf die siebzig zu und will das dann nicht mehr machen. Er hat mich fast schon von Geburt an daraufhin „trainiert“ ich habe keine andere Wahl... fast jedenfalls nicht, meine einzige Chance ist es einen Partner zu finden.  
Wenn ich einen Privatlehrer habe und nebenbei für die Vorstellungen arbeite, finde ich sicher keinen Mann der mich liebt und heiraten will, der mich dadurch vor dem Zirkus bewahrt. Ich mag das Fliegen, ich liebe es sogar, aber ich will nicht für immer in diesem Zirkus bleiben... und ihn erst recht nicht leiten. Meine Schwester würde es machen, die, welche mich gerade vertritt, sehr gerne sogar, aber sie darf nicht. Mein Vater will einen männlichen Nachfolger und er hat sehr lange dafür, zusammen mit meiner Mum, gearbeitet, ich habe nämlich noch sechs andere Schwestern.“  
„Sechs Schwestern... wie alt ist deine Mum?“  
„Sie ist die zweite Frau meines Vaters und deswegen noch jung genug, zuletzt erst vierzig geworden.“  
„Das bedeutet, wenn du bis zum Winter jemanden gefunden hast, der dich liebt und heiraten will, dann musst du nicht in den Zirkus zurück und dein Vater hat keinen Nachfolger.“  
„Jetzt ist er zu alt um noch Kinder zu zeugen, jedenfalls meinte der Heiler, es würde nicht mehr gehen. Und es bleibt ihm auch kaum noch Zeit noch einmal jemanden dazu zu erziehen, die ständige Arbeit lässt ihn höchstens noch hundert Jahre alt werden. Er hat ja nie mal Urlaub oder Pause gemacht, er müsste dann noch zwanzig Jahre mindestens, den Zirkus alleine führen und das hält er nicht durch. Meine Schwester würde sich ihm erneut anbieten und dann hätte er auch keine andere Wahl.“  
„Und du willst Snape? Was hat Draco genau gesagt?“  
„Das er ihn immer nur mit Frauen gesehen hat, also Frauen für eine Nacht, oder so.“  
„Weil Severus immer nur in meine Mutter verliebt war und deswegen lange keine Beziehung wollte, er konnte erst nach der Schlacht damit abschließen und ist jetzt wohl frei für etwas Neues. Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber vielleicht solltest du ihn davon überzeugen, dass er sich mal was ganz Neues suchen soll... also auch ein anderes Geschlecht, eventuell. Und ansonsten, Remus ist bisexuell, das weiß ich von meinem Patenonkel, der es mir erzählte, als er noch lebte.“  
„Hat Remus nicht seine Freundin in der Schlacht verloren, und er ist zwar sexy, aber ich kenne ihn noch gar nicht. Ein trauernder Mann ist schwieriger zu überzeugen, als ein Mann der bisher nur Nutten hatte und wo die Dame schon vor siebzehn Jahren gestorben ist.“  
„Glaubst du Snape hatte Nutten?“  
„Männer haben Bedürfnisse und etwas festes wollte er nicht, also hatte er Nutten.“  
Stille trat ein, Harry war entweder eingeschlafen oder er dachte nach.  
„Du hättest Draco fragen sollen was Snape so mag“ erklärte der Held dann:  
„Aber das kannst du noch nachholen, dann schickst du dem alten, fiesen Professor was davon und kannst vielleicht über das Hintertürchen dessen kaltes Herz etwas erwärmen.“  
„Draco hat mich mit Knallzaubern davon gejagt, ich glaube er möchte mich erstmal nicht wiedersehen.“  
„Mmh.“  
„Du könntest ihn für mich fragen, dann laufe ich schon Morgen Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade runter.“  
„Mmh. Wenn du mir deinen Fliegezauber verrätst...?“  
„Ich darf nicht, es ist ein Familiengeheimnis.“  
„Also war der Tote ein Familienmitglied?“  
„Mein Onkel, ja. Außerdem bin ich mit einem Bannzauber belegt, wenn ich es verrate, geht es nicht sonderlich gut aus für mich.“  
„Dann besorge mir wenigstens welche von diesen gefüllten Schokofröschen, egal ob du sie bestellst oder holst, ich will mindestens zehn Stück davon.“  
„Das lässt sich machen“ sie drückten sich kurz die Hände und Harry rollte sich in seine Bettdecke ein:  
„Vielleicht kann ich auch etwas mehr machen, ich stehe bei Lucius Malfoy auf der Weihnachtsgeschenkeliste und das bedeutet... ich bin sozusagen ein Freund der Familie.“  
„Dafür kriegst du noch ein paar singende Weingummischnecken dazu, die sind großartig und wenn man sie ganz runter schluckt singen sie noch eine Weile im Bauch weiter.“  
„Großartig, Ron hasst Schnecken, ich werde ihm welche ins Bett schmuggeln.“  
„Das habe ich gehört“ kam es von irgendwo her und die Beiden mussten laut lachen.

„Wenn du den Professor wirklich erobern willst, dann darfst du nicht immer so aufgedreht sein“ nickte Hermine ernst, als sie sich am Morgen auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht machten:  
„Natürlich sollst du dich nicht wie ein Wahnsinniger für ihn verändern, aber er kann sicher auch nichts mit einem Wahnsinnigen anfangen. Du musst ruhiger sein, zurückhaltender, Snape ist Schulleiter, er hat schon genug Schüler um sich und braucht so etwas nicht auch noch in Küche und Bett.“  
Sie hatten die junge Frau sofort eingeweiht, denn sie war immerhin die Klügste in der Runde und wusste sicherlich den ein oder anderen guten Rat.  
„Ich kann auch sehr ruhig sein“ nickte Aerin ernst:  
„Aber erstmal muss ich wissen ob er überhaupt an einem Mann interessiert wäre.“  
„Da ist der Verrückte“ ächzte plötzlich die Stimme von Draco und Aerin grinste breit, unheilvoll und wissend:  
„Was schickst du mir den auf den Hals, Harry? Er kam sogar zu mir unter die Decke, um mich auszuquetschen und dann hat er mich angeschnurrt.“  
„Er ist übrigens schwul“ verkündete Ron böse lachend:  
„Vielleicht haben wir ihn dir nur unter einem Vorwand geschickt und in Wirklichkeit steht er auf dich.“  
Stille trat ein, Draco musterte Aerin kurz und erklärte dann grinsend.  
„Dann soll er das sagen und mich nicht über den Professor ausfragen“ erklärte er ernst und vernichtete damit Rons Sticheleien augenblicklich, ging hocherhobenen Hauptes in den Klassenraum.  
„Falls es mit Snape nicht klappt, könntest du noch mal bei Draco anfragen“ schlug Harry sofort lachend vor:  
„Das war wohl nichts, Ron, und ja, ich weiß schon länger das Draco einige Neigungen hat, denen seine Eltern noch etwas misstrauisch gegenüber stehen. Aber sie akzeptieren es, und das ist das Wichtigste. Wir hatten in letzter Zeit Briefkontakt und per Brief kann man sich auch so etwas sehr leicht anvertrauen.“  
„Ich steh wirklich nicht auf Gleichaltrige, sonst hätte ich die letzte Nacht in deinem Bett verbracht, Harry“ grinste Aerin und der Held wurde knallrot:  
„Entweder Snape oder... ich schau mal ob der Werwolf nicht vielleicht doch nett ist.“  
„Er ist sogar sehr nett“ eine große Hand legte sich von Hinten auf die Schulter des Schülers:  
„Außer man trödelt und kommt zu spät zu seinem Unterricht, los rein da mit euch.“  
Remus schob Aerin sanft, aber bestimmt, in den Klassenraum und dieser setzte sich dann zwischen Harry und Ron.  
„Ich habe die Erlaubnis vom Ministerium bekommen, den Animagus mit in den Unterricht zu nehmen“ verkündete Remus:  
„Das bedeutet wir schauen ob ihr das Talent habt und dann zeige ich euch wie es funktioniert. Solltet ihr euch dann entscheiden auch wirklich ein Animagus zu werden, habe ich sogar Registrierungsformulare bekommen, die ihr nur ausfüllen und abschicken müsst.“  
„Ich will nicht“ meldete sich Harry sofort:  
„Du weißt wieso.“  
„Ja, das weiß ich“ nickte der Werwolf ernst:  
„Du wirst deswegen sehr viele Hausaufgaben bekommen und sehr viele Aufsätze schreiben müssen, anders kann ich es nicht regeln.“  
„Alles ist besser als ein Hirsch zu werden“ seufzte der Held und strich sich etwas verzweifelt über den Nacken.  
„Wieso solltest du ein Hirsch werden“ fragte Aerin leise, als Remus sich zur Tafel begab und einige Zauber daran schrieb.  
„Patronus: Hirsch, und mein Vater war auch ein Animagus Hirsch, ich werde förmlich verfolgt von Hirschen... das Einzige was noch eine Möglichkeit wäre, ist eine Schlange, weil ich Parsel beherrsche. Aber das Risiko zum Hirsch zu werden ist größer, Schlange wäre nicht schlimm, ein Flucht- und Beutetier aber schon. Da schreibe ich lieber Aufsätze und wühle mich durch irgendwelche Bücher.“  
„Ich werde dir helfen, ich war schon immer gut in Verwandlung und nein, ein Hirsch ist wahrscheinlich nicht das beste Tier für einen mutigen Helden. Wobei sich natürlich ein Patronus ändern kann und der Animagus ist nicht daran gebunden.“  
„Aber beides ist an den Charakter des Zaubernden gebunden und er hat sich die letzten vier Jahre nicht verändert, seit ich ihn beherrsche. Was ist dein Patronus?“  
„Dandan“ murmelte Aerin, während er die Zauber notierte.  
„Dein Patronus ist ein Hippogreif“ staunte Hermine sofort:  
„Der Patronus ist äußerst selten ein magisches Wesen, eigentlich kannten wir bisher nur einen in Phönix-Form, wie ist das möglich?“  
„Dandan ist wie ein Bruder für mich, was verlangst du“ lachte Aerin fröhlich und bemerkte dann die neugierigen Blicke von Remus:  
„Es ist ein Hippogreif, ein ganz normaler Hippogreif, habt ihr sicher schon alle mal gesehen. Manchmal benutze ich ihn in der Show, hier, kommt hin und seht es euch an.“  
Er zauberte allen einen Flyer vor die Nase und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen.  
„Wenn du aber den Mann deiner Träume bekommst, dann sehen wir deine Vorstellung gar nicht“ bemerkte Hermine leise.  
„Wenn ich den Mann meiner Träume bekomme, dann gebe ich euch eine Privatvorstellung in der großen Halle. Und Dandan auch, denn den hole ich dann als erstes hier nach Hogwarts.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Der neue Zaubertränkelehrer ist eine Katastrophe“ Hermine sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, als sie von der letzten Stunde des Tages kamen und sie Ron ihre Bücher übergab:  
„Trage die bitte für mich, ich habe immer noch das Gefühl mir tut alles weh, nachdem ich diesem Kessel ausweichen musste.“  
Der neue Lehrer war leider nicht mehr der Jüngste und so explodierte ihm das eigene Gebräu, Hermine konnte dem Geschoss gerade noch entkommen, indem sie sich auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
„Ich muss aber sagen, fliegen konnte der Kessel gut“ schmunzelte Aerin:  
„Er kam ja sogar zurück und ich konnte ihm nur knapp entkommen.“  
Dafür hob der junge Mann sogar ab und fing den Kessel dann auch fliegend ein, damit nicht noch mehr Schüler die Flucht antreten mussten.  
Dem Lehrer war es sichtlich peinlich gewesen, auch das er den Kessel selbst nicht einfangen konnte, die Schüler waren auch ebenso sichtlich genervt von der Aktion.  
„Ich werde dem Professor gleich davon erzählen, er wird auch nicht begeistert sein, aber er sollte es erfahren“ Harry seufzte leise auf, er hatte ja noch einen „Termin“ im Büro des Schulleiters und eindeutig keine Lust dorthin zu gehen.  
„Ich würde ja sagen, ich tausche mit dir“ grinste Aerin verheißungsvoll, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Doch leider hat er dich eingeladen, und nicht mich. Ich glaube ich wäre auch kein guter Gesprächspartner für ihn, immer wenn ich ihn sehe fängt mein Herz wie wild zu klopfen an und ich kann nur noch dumm aus der Wäsche schauen.“  
„Weil du in ihn verschossen bist, diesen Zustand hat Ron ganze sechs Jahre gepflegt“ lachte Hermine fröhlich:  
„Dann erst hat er einen Weg gefunden mich in seine Gefühlswelt einzuweihen... und wir haben uns wirklich fast täglich, stundenlang, gesehen. Ich dachte schon sein dummes Gesicht wäre der Normalzustand.“  
„So schlimm war es auch wieder nicht“ kam von dem Genannten:  
„Wir sollten, während Harry bei Snape ist, aber nicht untätig bleiben. Lasst uns Malfoy noch mal ausquetschen, irgendwas muss der alte Fiesling doch mögen und wenn das dann auch nicht hilft, schreiben wir dem Ober-Malfoy einen Brief. Beziehungsweise Harry macht das dann, etwas anderes hätte gar keine Chance.“  
„Ihr versprecht euch zu viel von meinen Beziehungen, denn ich stehe zwar auf seiner Liste, bin aber nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen und erst dann... dann kann man sagen, dass man mit den Malfoys eine gute Beziehung hat. Und dann darf man sie auch mal gefahrlos einmal um Hilfe bitten“ wehrte Harry entschieden ab und übergab dann seine Bücher an Aerin:  
„Ich muss mich auf den Weg machen, wünscht mir Glück. Draco ist sicher schon beim Training auf dem Quidditschfeld und weil ihm das besonders Spaß macht, werdet ihr ihn auch recht empfänglich vorfinden.“  
Harry lief los und Hermine zückte den Zauberstab, schickte alle Bücher direkt in den Turm.  
„Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren und gleich raus zu ihm gehen, hoffentlich hat er seine Kumpanen nicht dabei.“  
„Crabbe und Goyle können so gut spielen wie eine Schnecke einen Marathon gewinnen kann“ wehrte Ron gelassen ab:  
„Wir werden höchstens auf Blaise, und die anderen Mannschaftsmitglieder treffen, und die sind mittlerweile recht umgänglich.“  
Ron war natürlich auch in diesem Jahr wieder Hüter bei den Gryffindors und wie es aussah würde er auch nach der Schule irgendetwas mit Quidditsch machen, vielleicht sogar bei einigen Mannschaften anfragen oder in die entsprechende Abteilung des Ministeriums gehen.  
Aber erstmal gingen sie nur zum Quidditschfeld und trafen dort tatsächlich auf Draco und seine Mannschaft, und Blaise, der eine Kamera dabei hatte.  
Blaise war der beste Freund von Draco und konnte selbst nicht sonderlich gut spielen, aber er war meist beim Training, und den Spielen, dabei, filmte dies oder feuerte die Mannschaft ordentlich an.  
„Der Feind“ grinste dieser sofort und machte ein paar Bilder von den Dreien:  
„Wo habt ihr den mutigen Helden gelassen?“  
„Er hat einen Termin bei Snape“ wehrte Ron gelassen ab:  
„Wir sind hier um Draco ordentlich durch die Mangel zu nehmen, in Hinsicht auf das nächste Spiel, dann steigen unsere Chancen gewaltig.“  
„Selbst dann gewinnen wir noch gegen euch Loser, seit Harry nicht mehr spielt, habt ihr null Chancen gegen uns“ grinste Draco breit:  
„Also was wollt ihr, wieder etwas wegen dem Professor? Sonst hättet ihr doch den Verrückten nicht mitgebracht.“  
„Der Verrückte kann auch ganz lieb sein“ schnurrte Aerin sofort und hob ab, flog ein paar mal schnurrend um Draco herum:  
„Ich will nur wissen was der Professor gerne mag, Pralinen vielleicht, oder Blumen.“  
„Du stehst echt auf ihn“ stellte der junge Malfoy daraufhin fest:  
„Und du glaubst wirklich, du hättest Chancen bei ihm. Aber ich sage dir etwas, wenn du es schaffst und mein Patenonkel wegen dir glücklich wird, kannst du dir was von mir wünschen, egal was und egal wie teuer es ist. Einen glücklichen Patenonkel zu haben, wünsche ich mir schon seit ich „Severus“ aussprechen kann.“  
„Also wirst du mir helfen?“ Eindeutig waren wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht die Chancen von Aerin gestiegen.  
Draco überlegte kurz, dann holte er den Schnatz und ließ ihn frei.  
„So einfach nicht, wenn du ihn fängst, mit oder ohne Besen, dann ja. Wenn ich ihn fange, dann solltest du dir etwas besseres einfallen lassen, um mich zu überzeugen.“  
„Ich kann den Zauber maximal drei Minuten lang halten, dann muss ich landen und ihn noch einmal anwenden. Und auf einem Besen saß ich das letzte mal mit elf Jahren“ staunte Aerin und beobachtete den Schnatz vom Boden aus.  
„Dann solltest du dich beeilen“ nickte Draco und war schon in der Luft, Aerin zögerte noch eine Sekunde, dann schoss er ihm mit einem Affenzahn hinterher.  
„Da haben wir die Schwachstelle, des Zaubers“ stellte Hermine fest und schnappte sich die Kamera von Blaise:  
„Das ist etwas was Harry sicherlich sehen möchte, und er wird sich ärgern es verpasst zu haben.“  
Die beiden Duellanten waren mittlerweile gleich auf, aber während Draco mit dem Besen etwas eingeschränkt war, konnte Aerin Haken schlagen, sich jederzeit drehen und sogar noch etwas mehr Tempo geben.  
„Gib mir die Kamera“ Ron zauberte seinen Besen herbei und war schon wenig später in der Luft, suchte sich eine gute Position und filmte von dort aus wie die Beiden dem Schnatz hinterher jagte:  
„Die drei Minuten sind fast vorbei.“  
Man konnte sehen wie Aerin sich langsam sehr anstrengend musste und dann, als er den Schnatz fast hatte, blieb er einfach in der Luft stehen und... stürzte ab.  
„Verdammt, verdammt“ zappelte er in der Luft und versuchte den Zauber wieder zu wirken, aber es ging zu schnell. Und ebenso schnell waren Draco und Ron hinter ihm her, fingen ihn auf, noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.  
Jeder von ihnen hatte sich ein Bein geschnappt, Aerin hing seufzend in der Luft und konnte den Zauber wieder wirken, schwebte dann neben den Beiden.  
„Ich bin kein guter Quidditschspieler“ seufzte er:  
„Aber ich hatte ihn fast... was kann ich stattdessen für dich tun?“  
„Das war schon okay, ich habe gesehen, dass du dich wirklich für diese Sache anstrengen willst und es damit auch ernst meinst. Onkel Severus liebt gefüllte Pralinen, am Liebsten welche mit Erdbeere und Pfefferminz, auch zusammen. Außerdem mag er klassische Muggelmusik und gute Zigarren, Whiskey und mmh Kaffee natürlich. Blumen sind nichts für ihn, aber seltene Zaubertrankzutaten auch jetzt noch, obwohl er nur noch für den zotteligen Werwolf seinen Banntrank macht.  
Das ist so ziemlich alles was ich weiß, es ist aber eine recht gute Auswahl. Vor drei Jahren habe ich sogar jemanden gezwungen für mich in der Muggelwelt etwas von diesem Beethoven zu kaufen, das war das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk was ich machen konnte. Mit etwas Zauberei kann man eine Platte von dort auch hier abspielen. Aber das ist wirklich schon Insiderwissen, fang erstmal mit den Pralinen an und du weißt auch noch gar nicht ob der Professor überhaupt für Männer empfänglich ist, da musst du wirklich vorsichtig sein.“  
„Das werde ich, danke“ Aerin drückte Draco fest die Hand:  
„Wenn ich einmal etwas für dich tun kann...“  
„Du könntest deinen Patronus zeigen“ schlug der Slytherin sofort vor und seine Mannschaft nickte zustimmend:  
„Oder hast du nur angegeben?“  
„Ganz sicher nicht“ lachte Aerin fröhlich und schwang den Zauberstab, silberne Magie strömte dort heraus und formte sich zu einem großen Hippogreif, welcher erst auf die Hinterbeine stieg und dann in die Luft abhob, über ihnen im Kreis flog, bis er sich wieder auflöste.  
„Wunderschön“ staunte Hermine und war froh, dass Ron auch dieses Ereignis aufgenommen hatte:  
„Und stumm gezaubert, das kann nicht mal Harry.“  
„Ich muss ihn stumm beherrschen, bei einer Vorstellung die Zauber auszusprechen ist ein großer Fauxpas und zerstört auch die Magie des Augenblicks... dafür muss ich dann aber alle anderen Zauber des Alltags förmlich heraus schreien. Einem die Hose wegzaubern, das mache ich auch manchmal mit den Clowns in der Vorstellung, das war ein Zauber den ich stumm lernen musste. Aber Dinge schweben lassen, oder ein Schloss öffnen... ich wäre jedenfalls kein guter Einbrecher.“  
„Niemand ist perfekt“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Du wirst mich zum Beispiel nie auf einem Besen sehen, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig. Gehen wir, wenn Ron sich trennen kann.“  
„Ich denke ich bleibe noch hier“ er gab Hermine den Film und Blaise die Kamera zurück:  
„Diese Loser hier müssen mal mit einem richtigen Hüter trainieren, und mein Besen ist ja gerade da.“  
„Schon in einer Stunde hast du uns zum letzten mal Loser genannt“ lachte Draco böse und schon war die ganze Mannschaft in der Luft, samt des Feindes, der sich auch gleich in seine Position begab.  
„Gehen wir und entwickeln die Aufnahme“ lachte Hermine fröhlich:  
„Und dann, wenn Harry zurück ist, gehen wir nach Hogsmeade einkaufen.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Wer schickt mir denn Pralinen“ es war Samstag Morgen als Professor Severus Snape, seit einer Woche Schulleiter von Hogwarts, eine Eule empfing und die ihm tatsächlich eine Schachtel Pralinen brachte. Ohne Absender, sie sahen lecker aus, aber wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Scherz  
„Sicher der Streich eines Schülers“ nickte Remus ernst und schnupperte:  
„Aber ich rieche auch die Schokolade durch die Packung hindurch. Und sie sind sehr hübsch eingepackt, trotzdem, viele Schüler betreiben bei so etwas einen großen Aufwand, nur damit es auch nicht gleich zu erkennen ist.“  
„Und du riechst die Schokolade sogar in jeder Hosentasche, eines jeden Schülers hier und wenn du dürftest, würdest du sie dir auch holen.“  
„Vielleicht darf ich ja“ grinste der Werwolf breit und erntete einige sehr ernste Blicke. Dann rief der Schulleiter eine Hauselfe und übergab ihr die Pralinen zur Vernichtung.  
„Aber aufpassen, es könnte Magie darin stecken und am Ende wachsen euch Pusteln, oder Tentakeln“ warnte er die Angestellte, woraufhin diese zustimmend nickte und mit der Schachtel verschwand. Zwei Sekunden später landete der Kopf von Aerin Carter auf dem Tisch und es entwich ihm ein leises Stöhnen.  
„Vielleicht hat Draco doch gelogen, aber ich halte es eher für unwahrscheinlich“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, sie hatten ja nicht gehört was am Lehrertisch besprochen wurde, aber Harry wusste, dass so etwas nur den Hauselfen übergeben wurde, wenn sie es vernichten sollten:  
„Denn dann hätte er die Schokolade einfach an Remus weitergegeben, und der sieht gerade nicht unglücklich aus, das würde er aber, wenn er die Schokolade nicht haben dürfte. Er sucht ja auch dauernd Ausreden um unsere zu bekommen, nur deswegen hat Harry auch immer welche in den Taschen. Wahrscheinlich nehmen sie an, dass ein Schülerstreich in den Pralinen steckt. Wir hätten das Bedenken müssen.“  
„Ich bin nicht unendlich reich“ nuschelte Aerin leise:  
„Wenn ich das hier geschafft habe, muss ich mir wahrscheinlich von Draco Geld wünschen.“  
„Schwachsinn...“ Harry wollte gerade etwas beschwichtigendes sagen, da war von draußen Gepolter zu hören und im nächsten Moment knallte die Tür auf, der gerade frisch eingestellte Hausmeister flog bewusstlos in die große Halle und ihm folgte ein aufgebrachter... Hippogreif.  
Er stieg, wieherte fast kreischend und alle Lehrer zogen die Zauberstäbe hervor, aber im nächsten Moment war Aerin da, hob die Arme hoch in die Luft und ging dann einfach zu ihm.  
„Das ist Dandan“ staunte Ron, als er die Flecken auf den Flügeln sah und tatsächlich ließ sich das Tier augenblicklich beruhigen und von Aerin streicheln.  
„Und er ist verletzt“ stellte Harry fest, stand ebenfalls auf, ging zu den Beiden und verbeugte sich erstmal kurz vor dem Hippogreif:  
„Er hat blutende Wunden am Hals.“  
„Das bedeutet, dass er Ärger gemacht hat und mein Vater ihn angebunden hat, er sich aber los riss.“  
„Was ist hier los“ Severus kam zu ihnen und verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor Dandan, der das auch alles annahm, wohl weil er Aerin bei sich wusste:  
„Das sieht nicht gut aus... ist das dein Hippogreif, der welcher eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist.“  
„Er muss abgehauen sein“ murmelte Aerin und wurde dann kreidebleich:  
„Das bedeutet auch, dass mein Vater hier jeden Moment auftaucht und dann wird er wahrscheinlich nicht nur Dandan mitnehmen. Er wird mir vorwerfen mich nicht genug um Dandan zu kümmern, oder das er ihn ohne mich nicht halten kann, und dann muss ich mit ihm zurück. Er wird drohen ihn zum Metzger zu schicken, für Hippogreif-Wurst, das hat er schon mal gemacht, um mich überhaupt davon abzuhalten eine solche Schule zu besuchen.“  
Stille trat ein, Severus untersuchte kurz die Wunden des Tieres und der Hausmeister wurde weggebracht.  
„Er ist ziemlich groß“ stellte der Schulleiter dann fest:  
„Bringt ihn erstmal in die Bibliothek, Aerin du bleibst mit Weasley bei ihm, Granger, Harry, ihr kommt mit mir diesen Vater wieder wegschicken. Hier ist nie ein Hippogreif aufgetaucht und kein Schüler wird hier vor seiner Zeit abgeholt. Aber wenn der nur ein Buch anfrisst, dann verarbeite ich ihn persönlich zu Salami, und ihr kommt nicht da raus solange ich euch nicht abhole.“  
Und schon hatte der Professor einen leise quietschenden Aerin im Arm, bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann wurde Dandan auch schon aus der großen Halle gebracht.  
„Mmh“ staunte Severus und berührte sich instinktiv an der Wange, dann aber fing er sich schnell und ging mit Harry und Hermine raus.  
„Sie werden rot, Professor“ stellte die junge Frau klug fest:  
„Die Pralinen waren übrigens von Aerin.“  
„Kein Streich?“  
„Kein Streich“ bestätigte Harry:  
„Außerdem will sich sowieso keiner mit Ihnen anlegen und das täte man, wenn man Ihnen einen solchen Streich schickt. Haben wir einen Plan für diesen Vater? Der ist übrigens auch noch ein ganz anderes Kaliber, Aerin hat sieben ältere Schwestern und er muss als einziger, gleich nach der Schulzeit, den Zirkus übernehmen. Schon von Anfang an wurde er dazu förmlich trainiert, eine seiner Schwestern würde es gerne machen, aber der Vater besteht auf einen männlichen Nachfolger.“  
„Dann weiß ich womit ich es zu tun habe, Lucius Malfoy, dreimal so schlimm und in unangenehmer Ausführung“ seufzte Severus und berührte sich noch einmal an der Wange, im nächsten Moment sah er zwei Abraxaner-Pferde am Himmel, auf sie zukommen, und auf diesen saßen jeweils ein Mann mit Seilen und Ketten.  
„Sind die Ketten für Dandan oder für Aerin“ fragte Hermine ehrfürchtig, leise, als die Pferde landeten und die Männer abstiegen. Einer war kräftig gebaut und weißhaarig, der andere etwas jünger und sah doppelt so stark aus.  
„Das Vieh ist also hier“ stellte der Ältere, er war wohl Aerins Vater, fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Ich will den Hippogreif wieder haben und mit Aerin sprechen.  
„Aerin hat gesagt, dass Dandan ihm gehört und er auch bestimmen kann, wo er lebt und ob er überhaupt an Vorstellungen dran teil nimmt“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Sie werden Beide nicht mitkommen.“  
„Das ist mein Sohn und...“  
„Er ist achtzehn“ unterbrach Hermine den Wutausbruch klug:  
„Und Dandan gehört ihm, er kann mit ihm tun und lassen was er will.“  
„Das Vieh ist an der Schule doch gar nicht erlaubt“ schnaubte der Vater wütend und klang dabei genau so wie seine angestrengten Abraxaner-Pferde.  
„Ab Heute schon“ bestimmte Severus.  
„Und wer sind Sie?“  
„Severus Snape, der Schulleiter.“  
„Ich will sofort mit meinem Sohn sprechen“ donnerte der Zirkusleiter los.  
„Er ist nicht hier, er pflegt die Wunden von Dandan“ zischelte Hermine gefährlich und nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand, als Harry das sah, tat er es ihr gleich.  
„Ah solche Typen seid ihr, könnt euch nur mit Worten und Zaubern wehren“ fauchte der Vater von Aerin und flog im nächsten Moment nach Hinten ins Gras und seinen Pferden vor die Hufe. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sie gar nicht sahen was geschehen war, nur das Severus sich kurz danach die Faust rieb. Und das sah auch der andere Mann, der sich daraufhin auf den Professor stürzen wollte. Dieser aber packte ihn am Arm und donnerte ihn kraftvoll auf den Boden, wo er benommen liegen blieb.  
„Wenn ich es sage, darfst du sie verzaubern, Potter“ eigentlich nannte Severus ihn schon längst beim Vornamen, besonders nach ihrem Gespräch, aber in diesem Fall wog der Name „Potter“ einfach mehr und dessen bediente sich der Professor ausnahmsweise.  
Aerins Vater rappelte sich etwas mühsam auf und richtete seinen Kiefer, kam dann leicht angeschlagen zurück zu den Dreien.  
„Also gut, ihr habt gewonnen, die Beiden bleiben hier und meinen Sohn habe ich eh im Winter wieder. Hab ihn mir schon so erzogen, dass den keiner freiwillig heiraten will“ er lachte dreckig, schnappte sich seinen Kumpanen und nur wenig später war er mit diesem, und seinen Pferden, in der Luft.  
„Heiraten“ fragte Severus neugierig und die beiden Schüler seufzten leise auf.  
„Das ist die einzige Chance die er hat, er muss bis zum Winter jemanden finden, der ihn liebt und heiraten will. Dann muss er den Zirkus nicht übernehmen und seine Schwester wird sich dafür noch einmal anbieten. Da der alte Kerl da nicht mehr zeugen kann, und erst recht nicht noch einmal jemanden dazu erziehen, wird er keine andere Wahl haben.“  
Severus zögerte, dann schien er nachzudenken.  
„Er hat mich dafür ausgesucht“ stellte er dann fest und die Beiden erstarrten, wurden kreidebleich:  
„Also ja...“  
Wieder schien er nachzudenken, es wurde still, dann aber lachte er laut auf, dunkel und finster, aber irgendwie nicht böse wirkend.  
„Nun ja, es ist ja noch ein wenig Zeit und wenn er sich anstrengt...“ lachte er:  
„Sagt ihm nicht, dass ich es weiß.“  
„Sie werden doch hoffentlich nicht mit ihm spielen, er ist wirklich sehr verschossen in Sie“ warnte Hermine sofort.  
„Meine liebe Miss Granger“ lachte Severus:  
„Es ist zwar nicht das erste mal, dass jemand in mich „verschossen“ ist, aber es ist das erste mal Jetzt. Und selbst wenn hier in Hogwarts einmal keine Wunder geschehen... ich kann immer noch Lucius Malfoy auf diesen wilden Vater hetzen und dann wird der sich ganz schnell einen anderen Nachfolger suchen müssen. Die Zeiten das hier jemand gezwungen wird, sollten wirklich vorbei sein und jetzt gehen wir und sehen uns die Wunden des Tieres an... ich weiß nur noch nicht wo ich den unterbringen soll.“  
„Zur Not könnte er zu Seidenschnabel in die Pflege, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Beiden vertragen würden und es ist auch in Irland...“  
„Dann haben wir den Hippogreif ganz schnell wieder hier“ der Schulleiter war sehr ernst als er mit Harry und Hermine die Bibliothek betrat, wo Dandan sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte und die beiden Jungs versuchten die Wunden zu reinigen.  
„Wir konnten deinen Vater erfolgreich abwehren“ erzählte Harry sofort:  
„Sind die Wunden schlimm?“  
„Sie sind nicht tief, aber groß“ seufzte Aerin, er klang sehr verzweifelt, Severus legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sich dann das Ganze dann noch einmal genauer an.  
„Hippogreife sind heikel, was Heiltränke angeht, aber ich denke ich kann da was bestellen. Bis dahin reinigen wir das und verbinden die Wunden.“  
„Wir könnten Remus ein wenig Blut abzapfen, das eines Werwolfs hat doch etliche Heilkräfte mehr als so manch andere Zutat“ schlug Hermine vor.  
„In einer Woche ist schon Vollmond, er hat den Trank gestern Abend genommen, das nimmt seinem Blut alles werwölfische weg“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Die Bestellung wird aber sicher Morgen da sein und bis dahin gibt es einen schmerzstillenden Zauber. Doch wo bringen wir ihn unter...“

„Du solltest dem Professor noch einmal Pralinen schicken“ bestimmte Hermine, als sie Dandan am Abend ein frisches Frettchen servierten und noch einmal die Wunden neu verbanden:  
„Schreib dazu, dass es ein Dank für die Sache heute ist, dann denkt er auch nicht mehr, dass es ein Schülerstreich ist.“  
„Aber dann erfährt er gleich, dass die ersten von mir gewesen sind.“  
„Kauf eine andere Sorte“ Ron streichelte dem Hippogreif über den Schnabel und musste einmal wieder feststellen wie zahm dieses Tier doch war, Seidenschnabel schnappte dauernd nach ihm und vertrug sich eigentlich nur mit Harry und dem Pfleger.  
„Ron hat recht, und nach deinem Kuss heute hat er sich dreimal auf die Stelle gefasst, und zwar weil er es mochte. Deine Chancen steigen, er hat ja sogar die Kutschen hier raus geräumt und den Hausmeister los geschickt um Heu in Hogsmeade zu kaufen.“  
„Der hat den Angriff von Dandan zum Glück gut überstanden und ist nicht mehr böse“ seufzte Aerin und kuschelte sich an den Hippogreif:  
„Ich bin froh, dass er jetzt hier ist und ja, ich sollte wirklich dem Professor noch einmal etwas schicken. Dann sehe ich auch gleich, ob meine Chancen mit dem heutigen Tag gestiegen sind, oder nicht.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Schon wieder Pralinen“ knurrte Remus am Tag darauf die Sendung für den Schulleiter an, er bekam keine und das wurmte ihn gerade ungemein. Natürlich hätte er sich selbst nach Hogsmeade begeben können, und welche kaufen, aber die Arbeit als Lehrer war eine Woche vor Vollmond, für einen Werwolf, kein Zuckerschlecken und er brauchte dafür noch mehr Zeit als sonst.  
Er konnte sich einfach zu schlecht konzentrieren und die Sachen mussten trotzdem erledigt werden.  
„Und diesmal weiß ich, dass sie okay sind“ Severus öffnete sie grinsend, und wusste natürlich das er seinen knurrenden Freund damit zusätzlich ärgerte, und steckte sich dann böse lachend eine der Pralinen in den Mund.  
„Du darfst nichts von Schülern annehmen“ jaulte der Werwolf sofort und wurde nur ausgelacht, der Professor stand auf und steckte die Schachtel ein.  
„Was ich darf, und was nicht, entscheide ich immer noch selbst und deswegen werde ich diese Pralinen jetzt bei der Arbeit genießen, während du brav deinen Unterricht vorbereiten gehst. Ab ins Körbchen, Wölfchen.“  
Schnell floh Severus aus der großen Halle, Remus wollte ihm erst folgen, entschied sich dann aber anders und ging zum Gryffindortisch um dort nach Schokolade zu suchen.  
Die bekam er auch tatsächlich von Harry, besänftigt konnte er sich selbst auch an die Arbeit machen und Aerin sah den Helden sehr neugierig an.  
„Wäre der Werwolf nichts für dich“ wollte er wissen und sofort wurde Harry knallrot, wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen in der Luft.  
„Natürlich wäre er was für Harry, denn er schleppt erst seit dem ersten Schultag immer Schokolade mit sich herum“ erklärte Hermine ernst:  
„Aber wie du schon selbst schon festgestellt hast, einen trauernden Mann kann man schlecht überzeugen und Harry hat zudem keinerlei Erfahrungen mit so etwas. Die letzten Dates, welche er hatte, flogen ihm zu, weil er der Held der Nation ist, und die davor, weil er der Auserwählte ist.“  
„Ihr seid gemein“ maulte der knallrote Held:  
„Lasst uns zu Dandan gehen und sehen wie er die Nacht überstanden hat. Dein Vater wird ihn jedenfalls nicht geklaut haben, die Schutzzauber, über der Schule, könnte nicht mal Merlin persönlich durchbrechen.“  
„Und ich glaube, dass hätte ich auch gehört, denn mein Fenster war über Nacht offen und ihr möchtet niemals einen Hippogreif vor Angst schreien hören.“  
Sie packten Wurst, Fleisch und Brötchen ein, machten sich damit auf den Weg zur Garage der Kutschen, wo sie schon freudig von Dandan begrüßt wurden.  
„Hoffentlich kommt die Salbe bald, welche der Professor bestellt hat“ Aerin wechselte die Verbände, während Hermine, Ron und Harry Dandan mit den Leckereien fütterten.  
„Glaubst du, ich könnte dann mal... also ich bin schon auf Seidenschnabel...“ murmelte Harry:  
„Natürlich erst, wenn die Wunden verheilt sind.“  
„Natürlich kannst du“ nickte Aerin ernst:  
„Nur Hermine würde ich es nicht zutrauen auf Dandan zu fliegen, aber ihr würde ich nicht mal einen Kinderbesen in die Hand geben.“  
„Ich mir selbst auch nicht“ erklärte die junge Frau ernst:  
„Er kann auf keinen Fall hier bleiben.“  
„Der Meinung bin ich auch, Miss Granger“ Severus kam zu ihnen und hatte tatsächlich eine Salbe dabei, die sie sofort auf die Wunden auftrugen:  
„Das ist der Verschlag für die Kutschen und kein geeigneter Stall für einen Hippogreif. Allein versorgen und verteidigen kann er sich wohl nicht, sonst hätte ich ihn in den Wald geschickt.“  
„Nachdem was mir erzählt wurde, stirbt Dandan da drin schon bei der ersten Riesenspinne. Er ist mit mir zusammen aufgewachsen, geboren im Zirkus, er hat noch nie ein Tier erlegt, geschweige denn sein Leben verteidigen müssen.“  
„Das macht es nicht einfacher und da du noch eine ziemlich lange Zeit hier bist...“  
„Bis zum Winter.“  
„Da bin ich gegen, ich bin eher dafür, dass du hier deinen Abschluss machst und ich kenne Mittel und Wege das durchzusetzen. Also, wir werden einen Stall für Dandan bauen, um genau zu sein, ihr werdet das tun, denn ich habe für so etwas keine Zeit. Aber ich werde die Zentauren bitten uns heute noch zwei Bäume zu bringen, die könnt ihr dann in Bretter verwandeln. Und zäunt auch einen Bereich für ihn ein, damit kein Schüler auf die Idee kommt ungefragt zu ihm zu gehen. Einsperren können wir ihn eh nicht, aber ich wette er kommt nach jedem Ausflug brav wieder hierher zurück.“  
Und schon hatte Severus wieder einen glücklichen Aerin im Arm und bekam diesmal einen Kuss auf die andere Wange, doch anstatt das er den Schüler sofort wieder losließ, hielt er ihn einige Momente lang fest im Arm und ging dann erst, leicht schwankend, seiner Wege.  
„Er mochte es, eindeutig“ stellte Harry fest.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich bei Remus auch mal so bedanken“ schlussfolgerte Ron, während er mit Dandan ein Stück Wurst teilte:  
„Dann siehst du gleich wie sehr er noch trauert, oder nicht.“  
Und schon wurde der Held wieder rot und starrte verlegen auf den Boden.  
„Es ist schon sehr eindeutig“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Und jetzt wissen wir auch, wieso er mit Ginny so plötzlich Schluss gemacht hat. Das war nämlich kurz nachdem er Remus einmal, für ein paar Stunden, besucht hat.“  
„Gar nichts wisst ihr“ klagte der junge Mann sofort:  
„Lasst uns lieber diesen Stall planen, wir können nicht einfach frei Hand einen in die Welt setzen, das Heu muss ja auch da drin trocken bleiben. Dann hat er es auch im Winter schön warm.“  
„Damit hast du tatsächlich recht, gehen wir rein und zeichnen das Ganze auf. Dandan braucht einen ordentlichen, warmen Platz und wir sollten wirklich in der Lage sein, ihm einen solchen zu bauen.“

Zwei Stunden später standen die Vier vor zwei langen Bäumen und Hermine verwandelte diese in entsprechende Bretter, aber irgendwie hatten sie sich alle etwas anderes dabei vorgestellt.  
„Wir haben noch nie so etwas gebaut“ gaben Harry, Aerin und Ron sofort zu, als Hermine feststellte, das dies eigentlich Männerarbeit sein sollte. Und davon einmal abgesehen, wollte sie sowieso nur von sich ablenken, denn sie konnte zwar gut zaubern, war aber auch nicht sonderlich handwerklich begabt.  
„Wir müssen jemanden fragen, der das kann“ bestimmte Aerin nach einigen Momenten der Ratlosigkeit:  
„Und unsere Zeichnung ist auch nicht wirklich hilfreich, wir wissen wie es aussehen soll, aber nicht wie wir zu diesem Ziel kommen.“  
„Remus kann alles außer Zaubertränke“ erinnerte Hermine die Jungs:  
„Fragen wir ihn.“ Und schon wurde Harry wieder rot.  
„Wieso wirst du rot“ wollte Aerin sofort wissen.  
„Wehe ihr sagt ihm etwas...davon“ schnaubte der junge Mann mit roten Wangen:  
„Dann werdet ihr den potterschen Zorn am eigenen Leib erfahren, das sage ich euch.“  
„Und wie soll der aussehen“ staunte Ron, von dem hatten selbst er und Hermine noch nie etwas gehört, oder gar gesehen.  
„Das werdet ihr dann erfahren, aber ich habe euch hiermit gewarnt. Das ist allein eine Sache dich mit mir, und vielleicht auch irgendwann mit Remus, ausmachen muss.“  
„Und wieso mischt ihr euch in die Sache mit dem Professor ein“ hakte Aerin fröhlich grinsend nach.  
„Weil du nicht genügend Zeit hast, oder hattest, und weil du ihn nicht so kennst wie wir, zudem hast du selbst noch keine Erfahrungen gemacht“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Und Harry werden wir auch beizeiten helfen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Gehen wir und holen Remus von der Arbeit weg... hoffentlich kaut er uns die Bretter nicht an.“  
„Ich fände das niedlich“ überlegte Harry sofort und wurde neugierig angesehen, während sie sich auf den Weg zu den Privaträumen des Werwolfs machten:  
„Jedenfalls ein bisschen. Lasst uns schnell runtergehen, ich will nicht länger darüber nachdenken, was ich alles an ihm niedlich finde... inklusive seiner Schokoladensucht.“  
„Eindeutig, du stehst auf Männer die du niedlich finden kannst, ich eher auf jemanden der mich beschützen kann. Zu gerne hätte ich gestern gesehen wie Severus meinen Vater geschlagen hat, und nach eurer Beschreibung hatte er Thomas dabei, das ist unser stärkster Arbeiter und Pfleger der Abraxaner-Pferde.“  
„Der Professor war schon immer sehr stark“ nickte Harry zustimmend:  
„Aber niemand kommt gegen Dracos Vater an, ich habe selbst gesehen wie er in der Schlacht einem Todesser das Genick gebrochen hat. Mit bloßen Händen, weil sein Zauberstab zerbrochen war, und dann hat er den verletzten Professor vom Schlachtfeld getragen.“  
„Ich muss diesen Lucius Malfoy unbedingt einmal kennenlernen“ bestimmte Aerin sofort.  
„Verheiratet“ schimpfte die Stimme von Draco hinter ihnen:  
„Mit meiner Mutter, sie lieben sich, und das soll sich nicht ändern. Bleib bei Severus!“  
„So meinte ich das nicht, ich würde den Professor mittlerweile immer vorziehen, egal was für ein Mann hier noch auftaucht“ lachte Aerin fröhlich:  
„Was machst du hier oben?“  
„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu meinem Patenonkel, um etwas durch seinen Kamin ins Malfoy Manor zu schicken. Wolltet ihr nicht eigentlich einen Stall bauen?“  
„Wir sind unfähig“ seufzte Hermine:  
„Und hoffen jetzt auf werwölfischen Beistand.“  
„Ein gutaussehender Lehrer, der schwitzend und arbeitend einen Stall zusammen baut“ überlegte Draco ernsthaft.  
„Er wird zaubern“ wehrte Hermine gelassen ab, Harry wurde schon wieder rot, entweder weil er sich vorstellte wie Remus das genau so machte, oder weil er eifersüchtig war.  
„Das nehme ich auch an“ seufzte Draco leicht theatralisch:  
„Aber ich glaube auch, dass er nicht in der Verfassung ist, etwas ordentliches zu bauen. Immerhin hat er heute beim Frühstück schon ordentlich geknurrt. Ich schicke das hier ab und komme dann zu euch, eventuell kann ich helfen.“  
„Du“ fragten die Vier im Chor.  
„In jedem Malfoy steckt mehr als man von ihm vermutet“ lachte Draco fröhlich:  
„Ich kann vielleicht nicht mit bloßen Händen jemandem ein Genick brechen, aber dafür habe ich recht nützliche, andere Talente. Doch fragt erstmal den Werwolf, vielleicht ist er doch empfänglich und dann muss ich nicht zu dem Hippogreif.... am Ende erkennt er irgendwie in mir noch ein Frettchen, oder ähnliches.“  
Er lief schnell zum Büro des Direktors, als dessen Patenkind hatte er natürlich einige Privilegien und durfte deswegen auch etwas durch den Kamin schicken, die vier Gryffindors hingegen erreichten inzwischen die Privaträume von Remus und klopften brav an.  
„Ich arbeite“ knurrte es von drinnen.  
„Wir haben Schokolade“ flötete Harry und schon waren sie drinnen, Remus sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Du hast wirklich keine Zeit dir selbst welche zu kaufen“ stellte der Held sofort fest und gab dem Lehrer seinen ganzen Vorrat:  
„Dann hast du wahrscheinlich auch keine Zeit uns zu helfen.“  
„Bei was“ war die knappe, kauende Antwort.  
„Wir müssen einen Stall für Dandan bauen und wissen nicht wie wir das anstellen sollen.“  
„Ich muss noch Aufsätze korrigieren und einen Plan für die Erstklässler erstellen“ jaulte Remus:  
„Wenn mir das jemand abnimmt, dann baue ich euch gerne einen Stall.“  
Und schon saß Hermine über der Arbeit und zauberte sich einen Kakao.  
„Geht ihr nur, das hier wird ein Kinderspiel für mich, besonders die Aufsätze.“  
Remus zögerte, dann aber wurde er von den drei Jungs einfach aus den Privaträumen gezogen und förmlich nach unten geschleift.  
„Wir haben sonst nur noch Draco, der sich angeboten hat“ erklärte Ron unterwegs sehr ernst:  
„Und ich glaube dann ist der Stall grün-silber und heißt Klein – Slythwarts.“  
„Hippogreife sind farbenblind“ seufzte der Werwolf, ließ sich dann aber doch bis zu Dandan bringen, und dort hielt man ihm auch einen gemalten Stall unter die Nase:  
„Und wenn ich diese Kritzelei sehe, dann werde ich auch blind. Wer hat das gemalt?“  
„Hermine“ schoben es die Jungs sofort auf die nicht-anwesende Dame, doch Remus sah sie ernst an und Harry hob zögerlich die Hand.  
„Das ist nicht schlimm“ schmunzelte der Lehrer für Verwandlung sofort:  
„Ich werde einfach etwas passendes zaubern, und dann auch gleich ein kleines Gebiet einzäunen.“  
Er holte den Zauberstab hervor und nur wenig später stand das Gewünschte perfekt da, ein Grund sich dafür ordentlich zu bedanken.  
Harry sprang dem Werwolf sofort in die Arme und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange auf, aber er wurde tatsächlich nicht losgelassen, Remus hielt ihn einfach fest im Arm und drückte ihn minutenlang an sich, der junge Mann konnte sich sogar an seinen Lehrer kuscheln und schnurrte dabei leise.  
„Bringen wir Dandan in den neuen Stall und lassen die Beiden alleine“ bestimmte Aerin lächelnd:  
„Harry bedankt sich ja schon genügend für mich mit.“  
„Ich zaubere die Kutschen zurück“ nickte Ron ernst, während Remus Harry immer noch fest im Arm hielt und diese Situation eindeutig genoss:  
„Und heute Abend werde ich meine Hermine auch mal in den Arm nehmen, vielleicht schnurrt sie dann auch.“  
„Ganz bestimmt“ lachte Aerin und führte dann seinen geliebten Hippogreif in den neuen Stall.


	8. Chapter 8

„Hat er jetzt doch die Bretter angekaut“ es war Montag Morgen und der siebte Jahrgang hatte Verwandlung, fanden einen gewissen Werwolf kauend vor, gewillt aber einen Unterricht trotz allem durchzuziehen.  
Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, wie viel Lucius und Severus dafür auf sich genommen hatten, dass er wieder unterrichten durfte.  
„Nein, die Schokoladenphase ist nur vorbei, jetzt beginnt die Fleischphase“ nickte Harry ernst und deutete auf eine kleine Schüssel, auf dem Lehrerpult, darin befand sich ein Haufen Trockenfleisch, wahrscheinlich die Portion, die Remus bis zum Mittagessen durchbringen sollte.  
„Langsam empfinde ich das als merkwürdig“ stellte Hermine fest:  
„Früher war er doch auch nicht so.“  
„Ich weiß den Grund“ flüsterte Harry so leise wie möglich und zog seine drei Freunde näher an sich ran:  
„Severus braut ihm seit drei Monaten den Wolfsbanntrank nicht mehr, sondern nur ein Placebo das genauso schmeckt. Der Wolfsbanntrank ist auf Dauer schädlich für denjenigen, der ihn einnimmt und vor allem wird der Werwolf auch süchtig danach, er will das Remus von dem Zeug runterkommt und das gibt dem dann auch noch mindestens zehn Lebensjahre oben drauf. Bis jetzt hat er es noch nicht gemerkt, aber...“  
„Was habe ich noch nicht gemerkt“ knurrte es hinter den Vieren plötzlich:  
„Das Severus mir den Banntrank nicht mehr braut und glaubt er könnte mich hinters Licht führen? Ich bin nicht so dumm, wie er denkt, dass ich es bin und ich spiele nur mit, weil ich den Sinn dahinter sehe. Sonst hätte ich mir schon längst das Zeug woanders besorgt. Und jetzt an die Arbeit, ich will bei allen von euch schon eine kurze Verwandlung sehen. Außer Harry natürlich, den würde ich mir wahrscheinlich dann sogar noch zum Mittag zubereiten.“  
„Ich hab Trockenfleisch mit Schokolade umhüllt“ zauberte der Held den entsprechenden Beutel hervor und schon hatte Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte mehr auf dem Konto.  
„So geht das also“ stellte Draco grinsend fest:  
„Ich glaube ich muss heute noch einkaufen gehen.“  
„Das funktioniert nur bei Harry“ wehrte Remus kauend ab:  
„Und wolltet ihr nicht gerade noch die Verwandlung üben? Los, ich will was sehen. Und wenn mir gefällt was ich sehe, gibt’s es am Ende eventuell doch noch fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin.“  
„Ich hoffe ich werde kein Beutetier für den Professor“ grinste Aerin frech und schwang den Zauberstab, sofort verschwamm seine Gestalt, aber er beherrschte das Ganze noch nicht gut genug und so saß er am Ende als Aerin auch wieder am Tisch.  
Nebenan verwandelte sich Draco gerade in ein schneeweißes Frettchen und wurde von Blaise schallend ausgelacht.  
„Wir brauchen eine eigene Kamera“ grinste Ron frech, Draco verwandelte sich zurück und hatte einen hochroten Kopf.  
„Eindeutig sollte er sich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr zu Dandan trauen“ schmunzelte Aerin:  
„Ansonsten aber sind Frettchen sehr gut, sie können sich gut verstecken, anschleichen oder etwas klauen. Ich wäre gerade gerne ein Frettchen, dann könnte ich den Professor“ er wurde ernst von Remus angesehen, der Aerins fast-Verwandlung als nicht genügend empfand:  
„Beim... duschen... nein, wohl nicht, ich mach ja schon.“  
„Vielleicht wirst du ja ein Vogel, dann kannst du den Professor immer noch von seinem Badfenster aus beobachten“ lachte Hermine fröhlich und verwandelte sich dann langsam in eine Eule und wieder zurück:  
„Ich denke, ja, das behalte ich und trainiere weiter, eine Eule ist wirklich nicht schlecht.“  
„Dann haben wir wenigstens nie Mäuse in unserem zukünftigen Heim“ grinste Ron frech und wurde sehr ernst angesehen, da war es doch besser sich schnell zu verwandeln, in einen Fuchs, das gefiel dem Weasley natürlich und Draco konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, zu erwähnen, er habe ein Wiesel erwartet.  
„Andererseits kommt er ja aus dem Fuchsbau, jetzt wissen wir was seine Eltern da wirklich gemacht haben und wieso die Bruchbude so heißt“ lästerte Blaise böse und schon sah er ein Buch über die Verwandlung zum Animagus auf sich zukommen. Aber noch bevor er sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, war Remus da und fing das Geschoss auf, knallte es Ron förmlich auf den Tisch und sah ihn finster an.  
„Gefällt dir der Fuchs“ fragte der Werwolf langsam und dunkel, Ron nickte zustimmend und Remus ging zurück zu seinem Fleisch.  
„Findest du den immer noch niedlich, Harry“ ächzte Ron entsetzt.  
„Nein, jetzt finde ich ihn sexy“ war die knappe Antwort:  
„Ich will auch ein Fuchs oder eine Eule sein.“  
„Ich finde du bist einfach nur feige“ stellte Aerin fest und versuchte die Verwandlung erneut, aber es klappte nicht:  
„Vielleicht muss ich dafür aufstehen, oder so.“  
„Ich bin nicht feige“ zischelte Harry.  
„Doch bist du, nur weil du Schiss hast ein Hirsch zu werden. Ich wette dein Vater hatte keine Angst davor ein Hirsch zu werden.“  
„So ist es“ kam von dem kauenden Werwolf:  
„Und gefressen habe ich ihn auch nicht, dabei verbrachten wir jahrelang gemeinsam den Vollmond... ohne Wolfsbanntrank. Aerin hat recht, etwas schlimmeres als Hirsch kann da wirklich nicht bei rauskommen und du könntest rein theoretisch immer noch eine Schlange werden.“  
„Was auch nicht sonderlich wünschenswert ist“ seufzte Harry.  
„Und du musst ja kein Animagus werden“ fügte Hermine hinzu:  
„Wenn es etwas mieses ist, verwandelst du dich einfach nie wieder. Komm schon“ sie beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte:  
„Vielleicht ist es ja etwas flauschiges, was Remus mit ins Bett nehmen will um zu kuscheln. Ein Kätzchen eventuell.“  
Und schon wurde Harry rot, zog seufzend den Zauberstab.  
„Wenn hier mich gleich alle auslachen, oder schreiend aus dem Klassenraum fliehen, dann mache ich euch dafür verantwortlich.“  
„Du hältst dich selbst für ein Monster, das wäre eindeutig etwas für einen Psychologen“ stellte Aerin grinsend fest:  
„Ich wette du beherrschst den Zauber schon, jetzt mach.“  
„Ja, ja“ wehrte Harry schnaubend ab und fing an sich langsam zu verwandeln, er wurde nicht sonderlich kleiner, bekam dafür aber ziemlich schnell Fell und stand dann als Husky auf dem Tisch. Neugierig betrachtete er sich und fiepte leise, erstaunt, auf, dann sprang er Remus direkt in die Arme um ihn fröhlich abzuschlabbern.  
„Wieso kann er das so gut“ staunte Aerin, der immer noch an der eigenen Verwandlung verzweifelte, während sich Harry ordentlich durchkraulen ließ und den Neid der Slytherins empfing, besonders nachdem Blaise „nur“ eine Katze wurde.  
„Weil er schon früher darüber nachgedacht hat ein Animagus zu werden und sich alle Bücher dazu durchgelesen hat. Besonders nachdem er bei seinem Patenonkel sah, welche Vorteile es haben kann ein Animagus zu sein. Der war übrigens auch ein Hund. Aber durch das ganze Lesen hat er erfahren, wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass er ein Hirsch, oder eine Schlange, wird, deswegen hat er es aufgegeben“ erzählte Hermine ruhig, verwandelte sich dann noch einmal kurz und machte daraufhin Notizen dazu:  
„Jeder kann ein Animagus werden, nur manche haben mehr Talent dazu, andere weniger. Du wohl eher weniger.“  
„Ich gebe es gleich auf“ schnaubte Aerin böse und wollte schon den Zauberstab in die nächste Ecke pfeffern, dann aber besann er sich und stand erstmal auf:  
„Vielleicht habe ich mich einfach nur darauf versteift, was vielleicht nicht geht und angeblich unmöglich ist. Dabei wäre wohl das die einzig mögliche Antwort auf mein Problem.“  
Er verschwamm wieder, wurde immer größer und größer, bekam vier Beine und Flügel... Slytherins und Gryffindors sprangen zur Seite, Remus hielt Harry fest im Arm und dann konnten sie tatsächlich einen ausgewachsenen Hippogreif bewundern. Er sah Dandan ziemlich ähnlich, nur die schwarzen Flecken fehlten und auch nur eine Sekunde später hockte der normale Aerin auf dem Boden und atmete schwer.  
„Das ist ungewöhnlich“ stellte Remus fest:  
„Aber nicht unmöglich. Es gibt Jahrhunderte alte Aufzeichnungen von Leuten die ein Greif als Animagus waren, oder eine Hydra. Sagen wir es ist selten, sehr selten und anscheinend auch sehr anstrengend.“  
„Zu anstrengend“ schnaufte Aerin:  
„Ob ich mir das noch mal antun will, muss ich mir noch überlegen. Allein wenn mein Vater davon Wind bekommt, am Ende muss ich meine sieben Schwestern durch die Manege tragen und muss durch brennende Reifen springen.“  
„Schwachsinn“ Harry hatte sich wieder zurückverwandelt:  
„Dein Vater hat nichts mehr zu sagen, und wenn er dich wieder holen will, dann gibt ihm der Professor noch eins auf die Nase. Ich will mich sofort registrieren!“  
Er sprang zum Lehrerpult, riss die Papiere förmlich aus der Schublade und füllte sie augenblicklich aus.  
„Er träumt sicher schon davon sich von Remus stundenlang durch kuscheln zu lassen und am Ende noch den Vollmond mit ihm zusammen zu verbringen“ flüsterte Ron und stand dann auf um Aerin auf die Beine zu helfen und mit Wasser zu versorgen:  
„Dandan würde es sicher begrüßen, wenn du verwandelt zu ihm kommst, aber wirklich brauchen tust du es ja nicht. Fliegen kannst du auch ohne ein Animagus zu sein, und für längere Strecken hast du ja schon einen Hippogreif.“  
„So ist es. Und außerdem, das passt doch gar nicht zu mir, und ich wollte etwas kleines, kuscheliges.“  
„Die Animagusgestalt passt immer zum Charakter der entsprechenden Person“ warf Remus ein, während Harry bei Ron bettelte, er möge ihm doch Archimedes ausleihen:  
„Vielleicht ist das was du uns zeigst nur die Hülle von dem was wirklich in dir steckt, darüber solltest du einmal nachdenken. Und ihr werdet alle bis zur nächsten Stunde darüber nachdenken, ob ihr euch registrieren lassen wollt, oder nicht. Und jetzt verschwindet, Harry, ich leihe dir meine Eule, die ist wesentlich schneller als das verwöhnte Federvieh von Ron.“

„Ich habe gehört, du hast dich in einen Hippogreif verwandelt“ Severus schnappte sich seinen jungen Verehrer, als dieser auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war.  
„So etwas verbreitet sich schnell, oder“ Aerin wurde leicht rot und starrte dann verlegen auf den Boden.  
„Ja, das tut es... was wirst du jetzt tun?“  
„Die Sache ganz schnell vergessen. Es war zu anstrengend und es ist auch zu unnütz für mich, ich brauche kein Hippogreif zu sein um fliegen zu können, und für den Rest habe ich Dandan.“  
„Der mir übrigens gerade meine halbe Weste weg gefressen hat, als ich ihm die Verbände wechselte“ schmunzelte der Direktor leicht amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Du wirst schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen und ich habe mich damals, als wir es im Unterricht durchgenommen haben, auch danach nicht mehr verwandelt.“  
„Ich dachte es war kein Stoff im Unterricht.“  
„Damals schon, und heute wieder.“  
„Und was waren Sie gewesen?“  
Severus schwieg und kräuselte die Lippen leicht ungehalten.  
„Sagen wir es so, ich war schon vorher nicht sonderlich beliebt, danach war ich für mehrere Wochen die Lachnummer des ganzen Jahrgangs, inklusive Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Du aber hast eine ganz andere Chance, und wirst sicher keine Lachnummer sein, du solltest jedenfalls sehr gut darüber nachdenken. Und selbst wenn du dich die nächsten zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr verwandelst, es ist auch nicht verloren und du kannst deine Entscheidung immer noch revidieren. Jetzt lass uns essen gehen, ich will auch noch mit Harry kurz über sein Dasein als Hund reden... irgendwie hätte ich mir so etwas auch denken können, er hat einfach damals zu viel Zeit mit seinem verdammten Patenonkel verbracht.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Meine Paten sind zwei meiner älteren Schwestern, Dad wollte das alles in der Familie bleibt und er hat auch außerhalb des Zirkus keine Freunde... wobei, er hat eigentlich gar keine Freunde, denn er ist ja entweder der Vater, der Ehemann oder der Chef von allen“ Aerin kaute auf einer Lakritze herum, welche auch nach Apfel schmeckte und derzeit der Renner im Honigtopf war. Während Hermine und Ron lernten, waren er und Harry nach Hogsmeade gegangen um dort wenigstens ein paar Kleinigkeiten einzukaufen.  
Mittlerweile waren ein paar Tage, nach der besagten Verwandlungsstunde vergangen und sie hatten den Tagespropheten in der Hand gehabt, der groß verkündete, dass ihr aller Held ein Hund war.  
„Ich hatte nur Sirius, glaube ich, eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht ob ich noch einen zweiten Paten habe und ich hoffe sehr es ist nicht Remus. Jedenfalls bin ich mir sicher, dass ich wegen ihm zum Hund wurde und nicht wegen Sirius, ein Husky ist ja auch mehr ein Wolf und so habe ich einfach die Möglichkeit auch an Vollmond bei ihm zu sein.“  
„Ich glaube, wenn er wirklich einer deiner Paten wäre, dann hätte er es dir schon vor Jahren gesagt“ schmunzelte Aerin und atmete tief durch:  
„Ich will nicht auch so in der Presse stehen, und das würde ich, wenn ich mich als Hippogreif registrieren lasse. So etwas ist nun mal sehr selten, und die Reporter sind sicher scharf auf so eine Story. Und dann hätten wir meinen Vater ganz schnell wieder hier.“  
„Du hast wirklich Angst vor ihm.“  
„Nicht so richtig, also nicht so wie du es dir jetzt gerade vorstellst. Er hatte auch seine liebevollen Seiten und ich erinnere mich an viele gute Tage. Er hat mir das ja nicht eingeprügelt, er hat mir nur immer wieder klar gemacht, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe.“  
„Und er sagte, er habe dich so erzogen, dass dich schon niemand heiraten will.“  
„Pah, jeder Kessel findet seine Zutat“ wehrte Aerin entschieden ab:  
„Und Severus ist mein Kessel, oder ich seine Zutat. Ich kann sogar kochen und kenne alle Reinigungs-Zauber. Immerhin hatte ich im Zirkus meinen eigenen Wohnwagen, der macht sich nicht von alleine sauber.“  
„Du hast schon alleine gewohnt?“  
„Seit meinem zwölften Lebensjahr, natürlich habe ich immer bei meinen Eltern gegessen, aber Wohnwagen haben auch in der magischen Welt nur einen begrenzten Platz.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals alleine leben kann, oder will“ Harry schob sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund:  
„Ich kann nur schreckliche, eklige Dinge kochen und putzen nur mit der Hand, und das ist mühsam. Aber ich will auch definitiv nicht zu Remus ziehen, er lebt im alten Haus meines Patenonkels und es ist mit tausend Zaubern belegt, die mich alle hassen, weil ich nicht reinblütig bin. Ich weiß nicht wie Remus damit klar kommt, ich kann darin jedenfalls keine drei Meter gehen ohne nicht angebrüllt, verzaubert, oder mit Gegenständen beschossen zu werden.“  
„Du übertreibst.“  
„Es ist ungefähr so“ lachte Harry, da landete Dandan vor ihnen und bekam von Aerin ein Stück Trockenfleisch in den gierigen Schnabel geschoben:  
„Er sieht schon wieder fit aus.“  
„Die Salbe hat gut geholfen, es werden nur ein paar leichte, unschöne Narben zurück bleiben. Willst du auf ihm fliegen?“  
„Darf ich schon?“  
„Natürlich, kannst du selbst aufsteigen“ Aerin stand auf und half dann Harry auf den Rücken des Hippogreifen:  
„Pass einfach auf, dass du ihn nicht an den Flügeln berührst und halte dich gut fest. Dandan ist kein sanfter Flieger, wie du es vielleicht gewöhnt bist. Und jetzt ab mit euch.“  
Er gab dem Hippogreif einen leichten Klaps auf den Hals und schon hob dieser mit dem jauchzenden Helden ab. Nachdenklich sah er den Beiden nach, wo Dandan sich auch gleich einen Spaß erlaubte und einen Looping machte, nun jauchzte Harry nicht mehr, sondern quietschte erschrocken in der Luft herum.  
„Tja, gelernt ist eben gelernt“ stellte Aerin grinsend fest und wollte sich wieder den Süßigkeiten zuwenden, welche im Gras lagen, da sah er Severus, der sie aufgehoben hatte, und sich das Angebot gerade ansah:  
„Sie haben sich angeschlichen und jetzt kommt es wohl gleich zum Diebstahl?“  
„Ich schleiche nie, ich weiß nur wie ich mich lautlos bewegen kann und eigentlich war ich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. Harry macht wohl gerade einen kleinen Rundflug... du kannst mich begleiten, ich möchte jemand am Bahnhof abholen und du solltest ihn kennenlernen. Ich denke diese Pfefferminz-Bonbons braucht ihr sicher nicht mehr, ich werde sie an mich nehmen und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht verderben.“  
Er steckte die Bonbons ein und gab Aerin die restlichen Süßigkeiten zurück, dann machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade runter.  
„Kommt der Besuch mit dem Zug?“  
„Nein, er appariert. Aber er will wahrscheinlich noch kurz in Hogsmeade etwas erledigen und deswegen treffen wir uns da unten. Mir macht es aber nichts aus, ich habe gerade nicht viel zu tun.“  
„Und wer ist es, also das ich ihn unbedingt kennenlernen sollte?“  
„Mein bester Freund“ und schon erstarrte Aerin für einen kurzen Moment lang, als daraus wieder löste, konnte Severus das Herz des jungen Mannes förmlich schlagen sehen und hören, dazu wurde er augenblicklich sehr blass:  
„Ich dachte du wolltest Lucius kennenlernen?“  
„Eigentlich... schon... aber angeblich... also Ron hat mir erzählt...“ stotterte Aerin nervös.  
„Die Weasleys und die Malfoys vertragen sich nicht sonderlich gut, erst nach der Schlacht hat sich die Situation etwas entspannt. Kein Wunder das er erstmal nur wenig gute Worte für Lucius findet. Jetzt komm, Lucius hasst es, wenn er warten muss.“  
Severus packte Aerin an der Schulter und schob ihn dem Bahnhof entgegen, er ahnte schon, dass da eine ganz andere Sache hinter steckte.  
Wenn Lucius Aerin nicht mochte, dann sanken für den die Chancen Severus zu erobern und mit diesem Gedanken hatte er gar nicht so unrecht, bei einer solch engen Freundschaft war die entsprechende Person eben das das Familienmitglied, welches es zu überzeugen ging.  
Wie bei einem großen Bruder, der erst erlauben musste, dass der jüngere diese Beziehung einging.  
„Vielleicht mag er auch Süßigkeiten“ überlegte Aerin einen Bestechungsversuch, als sie den Bahnhof erreichten und Severus sich suchend umsah.  
„Nein, mag er nicht... na ja, ab und zu mal ein Stück Kuchen. Da ist er“ sie gingen zum Bahnhofshäuschen und dort saß tatsächlich ein großer, blonder Mann auf der Bank, welcher Draco wirklich irgendwie ähnlich sah.  
Er trug auf jeden Fall edle Kleidung, hatte einen ebenso edlen Gehstock dabei und stand sofort auf, als er die Beiden auf sich zukommen sah.  
Als erstes umarmte er Severus kurz und musterte Aerin dann kurz.  
„Ist er das“ fragte er den Professor, woraufhin dieser knapp nickte und Lucius dem jungen Mann die Hand hin hielt, welcher dieser zögerlich drückte:  
„Wir werden uns schon verstehen. Gehen wir jetzt erstmal etwas einkaufen, Narcissa meinte mir eine Liste mitzugeben und ich wette, ich werde später deinen Kamin nehmen um nach Hause zu kommen.“  
Sie wollten sich gerade Hogsmeade zuwenden, da landete Harry neben ihnen und sah ordentlich zerzaust aus. Lucius zuckte für einen sehr kurzen Moment erschrocken zusammen, dann verbeugte er sich vorsichtig vor Dandan, der ihn daraufhin erstmal beschnupperte.  
Eindeutig hatten wohl alle Malfoys eine recht schwierige Beziehung zu Hippogreifen, Severus half Harry von Dandans Rücken runter und Aerin bekam einige sehr ernste Blicke vom Helden zugeworfen.  
„Was ist los“ fragte dieser übertrieben unschuldig.  
„Er hat Loopings mit mir gemacht. Und Schrauben, die waren am Schlimmsten, weil er sie bei voller Geschwindigkeit, über dem See, drehte.“  
„Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, was er tun soll, er wollte wahrscheinlich ein wenig vor dir angeben und hat dir deswegen gezeigt, was er im Zirkus lernte. Es ist sehr schwierig für einen Hippogreif so etwas zu lernen.“  
„Ich hatte Angst“ klagte Harry:  
„Er hat ja auch nichts an sich, wo man sich ordentlich festhalten kann.“  
„Deswegen wird bei Vorstellungen Zaumzeug und Sattel benutzt“ grinste Aerin frech und streichelte Dandan lobend über den Hals:  
„Das hast du genau richtig so gemacht.“  
„Ein wirklich sehr schönes Tier“ stellte Lucius, etwas ehrfürchtig, fest, nachdem er Harry kurz begrüßte.  
„Und vollkommen harmlos, aber nach Hogsmeade darf er nicht. Flieg in deinen Stall, ich komme später und bürste dich ordentlich“ Aerin streichelte Dandan noch einmal sanft über den Schnabel, dann hob der Hippogreif ab und flog nach Hogwarts hoch.  
„Jeder andere sollte nur auf ihm fliegen, wenn Zaumzeug und Sattel da sind“ klagte Harry:  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen wie tief allein Ron fallen kann, wenn er sich auf Dandans Rücken begibt.“  
„Die Sachen sind im Zirkus und wurden extra für ihn angefertigt, aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht, es ist nicht ungefährlich und Dandan will sich oft noch austoben, und zeigen was er kann. Ich komme damit klar, aber andere... eventuell sollte ich niemanden mehr auf ihm fliegen lassen.“  
„Dann wird die Presse schnell ein paar Artikel darüber schreiben, dass ich für dich eine Ausnahme mache und für andere nicht, und wieso ich einen Hippogreif in Hogwarts halte, der nur dumm rum steht. Es ist besser wenn er etwas zu tun hat, oder mindestens ein paar mal dabei gesehen wird wie er Schüler durch die Gegend trägt. Außerdem kann ich ihn vielleicht im Unterricht für „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe“ einsetzen. Die Idee mit Seidenschnabel war damals nicht schlecht gewesen, nur die Umsetzung eine Katastrophe“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Entweder wir lassen neue Sachen machen, oder...“  
„Ich hab es“ rief Lucius plötzlich aus und sah Aerin triumphierend an:  
„Vor zehn Jahren, ich habe den Zirkus für einen Tag gemietet um Draco einen wirklich fantastischen Geburtstag zu verschaffen. Es war großartig.“  
„Jetzt erinnere ich mich auch“ strahlte der junge Mann sofort:  
„Das war wirklich das erste und einzige mal, dass jemand so etwas gemacht hat, denn wir sind nicht gerade billig. Wir mussten zwei Vorstellungen dafür ausfallen lassen, ich glaube es hat so ungefähr fünfzigtausend Galleonen gekostet.“  
„Sechzigtausend, weil Draco noch auf den Abraxaner-Pferden eine Runde drehen wollte und der Aufwand ziemlich groß war. Aber er hat noch zwei Jahre später von diesem Geburtstag gesprochen und das war es mir auf jeden Fall wert gewesen. Ich glaube ich habe dich dort auch gesehen, aber nur flüchtig, und ich erinnere mich an deinen Vater... ein sehr unangenehmer Mann, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Aber ich denke ich kann einige Worte mit ihm wechseln, ohne das ich ihn gleich zusammen schlagen muss, so wie Severus es gemacht hat.“  
Stille trat ein, unangenehme Stille und Aerin musterte den Professor neugierig.  
„Wir schreiben uns regelmäßig“ nickte dieser dann langsam:  
„Wollten wir nicht einkaufen gehen?“

Zwei Stunden später schleppten Aerin und Harry Geschenke und Süßigkeiten nach Hogwarts hoch, während Lucius mit Severus noch über Dandan und den Zirkus sprach.  
„Ich neige tatsächlich dazu, Morgen einmal zu diesem Zirkus zu apparieren und mir den Vater von Aerin vorzuknöpfen“ erklärte Lucius ernst, als sie die Schule erreichten und auch gleich Draco raus kam um seinen Vater ordentlich zu begrüßen, und dann seine Geschenke in Empfang zu nehmen:  
„Das ist ja genauso schlimm wie eine Zwangsheirat und diese Zeiten sind wirklich vorbei. Das ich mich damals noch in Narcissa verliebte, war ein Zufall und es hätte auch anders kommen können, Aerin sieht nicht so aus als wolle er sich noch in diesen Zirkus verlieben und damit auch in den Job, der auf ihn zukommt. Hast du denn eine Alternative, möchtest du etwas lieber lernen?“  
„Nein, denn ich durfte mir ja nie eine Alternative auch nur erträumen. Mir macht es aber nicht wirklich etwas aus, ein wenig in der Luft zu hängen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass mein Vater mir dann sehr bald den Geldhahn zudrehen wird. Noch bekomme ich regelmäßig Taschengeld von ihm, aber wenn ich nicht mehr nach seiner Nase tanze...“  
„Darüber solltest du dir keine Gedanken machen“ kam hinter Harrys Geschenken hervor:  
„Noch bist du erstmal in Hogwarts und soviel gibt’s du ja nicht aus, und danach findet sich bestimmt etwas für dich. Und wenn du irgendeinen Lehrerposten übernimmst, oder einen anderen Job in Hogwarts.“  
„Wenn er den verrückten Teil seines Ichs nicht mit zur Arbeit bringt, können wir darüber reden“ nickte Severus ernst.  
„Und du stehst auf meiner Weihnachtsgeschenkeliste“ erklärte Lucius verheißungsvoll lächelnd:  
„Und da ich dich noch nicht so gut kenne, wird der größte Teil der Geschenke wohl aus Geld bestehen... ich werde Morgen auch mal sehen, ob ich die Sachen für Dandan mitbringen kann. Ansonsten schicke ich Schmied und Gerber demnächst hierher, lasse etwas machen. Und die Hufe wird er sich dann auch gleich ansehen. Severus hat recht, der Hippogreif sollte nicht nur dumm rum stehen... gehen wir rein und schauen uns die Zigarren genauer an, die ich gerade gekauft habe.“  
„Und den Whiskey“ nickte der Professor zustimmend, woraufhin die beiden Männer in der Schule verschwanden und die Jungs draußen blieben.  
„Weihnachtsgeschenkeliste bedeutet immer noch nicht Weihnachtsfeier“ bestimmte Aerin ernst:  
„Gehen wir rein und beten wir, denn ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl was diesen Besuch Morgen angeht. Entweder kommt dein Vater, Draco, mit blauen Augen, und gebrochenen Rippen, zurück, oder mein Vater läuft wütend hier auf.“


	10. Chapter 10

„Severus“ ein aufgebrachter, und auch ein wenig mitgenommener, Lucius Malfoy stürmte in das Büro des Schulleiters, der weder mit dem Besuch, noch mit diesem Zustand, seines besten Freundes gerechnet hatte:  
„Du musst mir helfen!“  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus“ stellte der Professor fest, war das etwa ein Riss in der guten Hose des sonst so gepflegten Malfoys, eindeutig sah das alles nicht ganz so gut aus wie sonst immer.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre ein Glas Whiskey nun angebracht gewesen, leider aber hatten sie die einzige Flasche am Abend zuvor geleert.  
„Ich habe den Zirkus besucht und wurde... mmh etwas ungehalten... jetzt sind die alle hinter mir her. Jedenfalls alle, die auf der Seite von Aerins Vater waren, das sind alle, außer die sieben Schwestern und seine Frau.“  
Stille trat ein, Severus wollte erst noch einen Schluck Kaffee nehmen, nun aber stellte er die Tasse langsam ab und erhob sich lautlos.  
„DU IDIOT“ brüllte er dann plötzlich los und Lucius zuckte für einen Moment erschrocken zusammen:  
„WIESO FLIEHST DU DANN HIERHER?“  
„Weil Hogwarts wesentlich sicherer ist als Malfoy Manor und am Ende hätte ich noch Narcissa an der Backe gehabt, weil die Zirkusleute unseren Rasen zertrampeln, oder ähnliches. Außerdem bist du hier, du wirst mir doch sicher beistehen.“  
„Die Presse wird uns durch die Mangel nehmen, wenn sie mitbekommt, dass wir hier ein paar Zirkusleute aufmischen“ fauchte Severus böse und war nahe dran seinem besten Freund ordentlich eine zu verpassen, aber das hätte die Situation auch nicht besser gemacht. Und irgendwie empfand er es schon als angenehm, dass Lucius zu ihm floh, wenn es ihm an den Kragen ging, und nicht zum Beispiel ins Ministerium.  
„Rufe Auroren“ forderte der Professor sofort.  
„Und denen muss ich erklären wieso ich mir den Zorn von fünfzig Zirkusleuten aufgeladen haben, und es ist ja nicht so, als wäre der Zirkus nicht beliebt, und berühmt...“  
„Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot“ regte sich Severus sofort wieder auf:  
„Holen wir Hilfe, du holst Lupin aus dem Unterricht, er ist kurz vor Vollmond und wird sich austoben wollen. Ich hole die Jungs... sie müssten Geschichte der Zauberei haben, ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns nicht wehren müssen und sie friedlich wieder vertreiben können.“  
Nur wenig später waren Remus, Harry, Aerin, Hermine, Ron und Ginny, Draco, Lucius und Severus vor der Schule und erwarteten den Ansturm des wütenden Mobs. Ginny trafen sie unterwegs, sie schlich sich gerade von Wahrsagen weg und musste nun ihre Strafe im Kampf gegen die Angreifer ableisten.  
„Eigentlich hätten wir eine andere Reaktion von Ihnen erwartet, Mr. Malfoy“ stellte Rons kleine Schwester ernst fest:  
„Selbst mein Vater hätte die Verfolger nicht nach Hogwarts geführt, sondern dorthin wo anderen keine Gefahr dadurch droht.“  
„Heiße ich Weasley, oder was“ schnaubte Lucius böse.  
„Nein, aber Dummkopf ab Heute, würde ich sagen“ gab die junge Frau ebenso böse zurück.  
„Streitet euch nicht“ ging Aerin sofort dazwischen:  
„Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt dafür... haben wir einen Plan um die aufgebrachte Meute aufzuhalten... hoffentlich kommen sie nicht auf die Idee mich einzupacken und zu entführen...“  
Aerin wurde plötzlich ganz bleich und so blieb er bis in Hogsmeade tatsächlich mehrere Männer erschienen, genau am Rand der Appariersperre... das waren sein Vater und die Angestellten des Zirkus.  
„Ich werde sie verklagen, bis auf ihre Unterhose“ bestimmte Lucius sofort und wurde sehr ernst von Aerin angesehen.  
„Das ist immer noch meine Familie“ klagte der junge Mann:  
„Also höchstens bis aufs Unterhemd... dass sie es wagen hierher zu kommen und uns rund machen zu wollen. Was haben Sie eigentlich gesagt, dass sie so wütend wurden?“  
„Ich sagte nur das du nicht mehr zurückkommst und das ich es nicht dulde, dass jemand gezwungen wird etwas zu machen was er nicht will, und das ich gekommen bin um das Zeug von Dandan zu holen...“  
„Und“ hakte Harry nach, der schon den Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, denn die Zirkusleute kamen immer näher.  
„Das ich mich an die Presse wenden werde, um diese Zustände öffentlich zu machen...“ gab Lucius leise zu, eindeutig war es das, was Aerins Vater so wütend machte. Und das war auch verständlich, kein Unternehmen konnte sich schlechte Schlagzeilen erlauben.  
„Lucius“ schimpfte Severus wütend, winkte dann aber ab:  
„Ich werde Narcissa später einen langen Brief über die ganze Sache schicken, das wird dann deine Strafe dafür sein.“  
„Ich dachte wir wären Freunde“ fauchte der Malfoy sofort los.  
„Ich werde es machen“ bestimmte Draco daraufhin:  
„Und komm mir nicht wieder mit dem Erbe, ich wollte mir sowieso ordentliche Arbeit suchen. Eventuell nehme ich eine Ausbildung als Heiler in Angriff.“  
„Ich werde dich natürlich dabei unterstützen“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Da kommen sie.“  
Sofort hatten alle die Zauberstäbe in der Hand, Remus knurrte, und der wütende Mob erreichte die Verteidiger von Hogwarts.  
„Ich nehme jetzt meinen Sohn wieder mit“ donnerte Aerins Vater ihnen entgegen:  
„Und kein Malfoy, kein Direktor und kein Harry Potter wird mich davon abhalten. Komm sofort hierher, Aerin!“  
Aerin bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
„Wenn du nicht sofort hierher kommst enterbe ich dich, du bekommst keinen Knut mehr von mir!“  
Aerin bewegte sich immer noch nicht, stattdessen schob Severus ihn sogar noch etwas hinter sich.  
„Und ich werde meine Anwälte einsetzen um Dandan zu bekommen“ donnerte der Zirkusleiter:  
„Er gehört auf dem Papier immer noch mir! Ich bin sein eingetragener Besitzer!“  
Nun wollte Aerin sich doch bewegen, aber Severus hielt ihn fest.  
„Wenn Ihre Anwälte gegen meine ankommen, dürfen Sie sich ab Heute Merlin nennen“ zischelte Lucius gefährlich:  
„Der Junge und der Hippogreif bleiben hier!“  
Und da flog auch schon der erste Fluch durch die Luft, der Anfang von einer abgeschwächten Version der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Niemand wollte seinen Gegenüber töten, aber doch unschädlich machen und so dauerte es nicht lange, da war der erste Schrei zu hören.  
Aerin, der sich gerade mit einem Angestellten seines Vaters abmühte, fuhr herum und sah Harry am Boden liegen, Thomas, der stärkste aller Zirkusleute, wollte den Helden daraufhin unschädlich machen aber Aerin hatte eindeutig etwas dagegen.  
In seiner Not verwandelte er sich, trampelte seinen eigenen Gegenüber nieder und sprang dann Thomas förmlich in den Rücken.  
Der ging bewusstlos nieder und legte sich neben Harry, der zitternd und eindeutig verletzt auf dem Boden hockte.  
„Ich bin okay“ murmelte er, als Aerin ihn kurz betrachtete:  
„Glaube ich. Mein Bein tut nur so weh, ich kann nicht aufstehen.“ Er zeigte eine offene Wunde und die guten Augen des Hippogreifs erkannten darin einen offenen Bruch, etwas was sehr unangenehm war.  
Der Animagus wollte sich daraufhin zurück verwandeln, bemerkte aber etwas hinter sich und sah zurück, dann trat er aus und einer der Zirkusleute machte einen ordentlichen Satz gegen den nächsten Baum.  
Erst dann wagte er es sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln und zog auch gleich den Zauberstab hervor, stellte sich beschützend vor Harry.  
„Mir reicht es“ schimpfte Hermine plötzlich und zauberte, ein sanfter Regen aus Goldstaub legte sich auf alle Kämpfenden und die Zirkusleute kippten daraufhin gelähmt um:  
„Der war schwierig, aber effektiv.“  
„Sehr effektiv“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Wenn Sie eines Tages Lehrerin sein möchten, ich gebe Ihnen jeden Posten, den Sie möchten, Miss Granger.“  
„Zaubertränke?“  
„Liebend gern schon nächstes Jahr.“  
„Dann müssen wir unbedingt einen Termin machen um über das Gehalt zu verhandeln“ strahlte die junge Frau und wandte sich dann Harry zu:  
„Egal was der Kerl mit dir gemacht hat, dein rechtes Bein ist mehrfach, und offen, gebrochen. Ist sonst noch jemand verletzt?“  
Alle schüttelten den Kopf und Remus hob den Helden auf seine Arme. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte sich Harry selbst mit einer solchen Verletzung noch aufgerappelt und gekämpft, aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei und es ging nicht mehr um Leben und Tod.  
„Ich rufe die Auroren um das aufzuräumen“ bestimmte Severus und wurde von seinem besten Freund sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“  
„Sie sind besiegt, ich werde sie zu ihrem Zirkus zurück bringen und da kann sie dann jemand entzaubern. Wie lange hält die Lähmung?“  
„Eine Stunde vielleicht“ überlegte Hermine:  
„Ich habe den Zauber erst vor ein paar Tagen gelernt, ich würde also nicht darauf pochen.“  
„Ich werde nicht lange brauchen, zusätzlich werde ich mir noch die Papiere und Sachen von Dandan geben lassen, und alles was Aerin zurückgelassen hat“ er zauberte alle Gelähmten zusammen und fesselte sie mit einem magischen Seil:  
„Kümmert ihr euch um Harry, ich mich um dieses Pack. Miss Granger und Miss Weasley bekommen demnächst eine Einladung zur malfoyschen Weihnachtsfeier.“ Er packte das magische Seil und verschwand mit den Zirkusleuten, die beiden jungen Frauen zeigten sich sehr erstaunt.  
„Ihr habt ihn Beide beeindruckt. Ginny damit ihm Paroli zu bieten, Hermine mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten“ nickte Draco ernst:  
„Bringen wir Harry in den Krankenflügel, wo nicht nur der eklige Knochenwuchstrank auf ihn wartet.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Eine Woche, eine ganze Woche“ Harry Potter, Held der magischen Nation, quietschte erschrocken auf, als ihm gesagt wurde wie lang er einen festen, harten Verband um das Bein tragen musste.  
„Ja, und eigentlich würde ich dich gerne die gesamten sieben Tage auch hier behalten, du darfst nämlich damit nicht auftreten“ erklärte die Heilerin ernst:  
„Aber Professor Snape ist der Meinung, du könntest die Krankenstation ruhig verlassen. Ich frage mich nur wie du das machen willst, wenn du nicht laufen darfst.“  
„Auch nicht als Hund“ jaulte der Held.  
„Du solltest nicht mal daran daran denken dich zu verwandeln, denn der Verband würde dann abfallen und da könnte ich sehr ungehalten werden“ sie bedachte ihn mit einigen sehr unmissverständlichen Blicken und wandte sich dann einem Schüler zu, den die Grippe in den Krankenflügel getrieben hatte.  
Der hatte es eindeutig besser als der Held mit gebrochenem Bein, denn er wurde nur mit einem Trank versehen und durfte dann in sein eigenes Bett.  
Und genau an diesem Ort wollte Harry ganz sicher nicht bleiben, aber er wusste gerade auch nicht wie er den Krankenflügel verlassen sollte, ohne zu laufen.  
„Fliegen müsste man können, so wie Aerin. Die drei Minuten würden schon reichen um mindestens ein Stück weit zu kommen“ seufzte er und da kamen seine Freunde, samt dem derweil fliegenden Schüler, zu ihm.  
„Mein Vater hat mir, wohl gleich nachdem er wieder hergestellt war, den Geldhahn zugedreht. Und er hat auch die letzte Überweisung wieder zurück gezogen, das was ich noch besitze, reicht nicht mal mehr für Pralinen, geschweige denn ein anderes, gutes Geschenk“ verkündete Aerin ernst:  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ich bin eigentlich wieder fit, aber ich darf eine Woche nicht laufen. Deswegen weiß ich gerade nicht, wie ich den Krankenflügel verlassen soll.“  
„Ich trage dich“ bot sich Aerin sofort an und wurde neugierig angesehen.  
„So“ fragte Ron dann neugierig und holte sich seinen besten Freund selbst auf den Rücken:  
„Ich glaube das übernehme ich lieber, Harry hat nach der Schlacht noch einiges an Gewicht verloren, er ist also nicht schwerer als ein Sack Kartoffeln.“  
„Deswegen könnte ich ihn genauso gut tragen.“  
„Ja, verwandelt“ wehrte Hermine ab:  
„Lass es Ron machen... was ist jetzt eigentlich mit deiner Animagusgestalt? Wirst du dich registrieren lassen?“  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nicht, dummerweise habe ich mich vor meinem Vater und seinen Leuten verwandelt, er wird es wissen, sie werden es wissen, und bald wird es auch die Presse wissen. Deswegen hat es keinen Sinn mehr es verheimlichen zu wollen, es war eine reine Schutzreaktion, ich wollte Harry und mich damit schützen und wusste keinen anderen Weg.“  
„Es war jedenfalls sehr beeindruckend“ nickte Harry zustimmend, während sie mit ihm den Krankenflügel verließen:  
„Jetzt wo du dich schon das zweite mal verwandelt hast, musst du dich auch wirklich registrieren lassen, selbst dann wenn du es nie wieder machst. Einfach nur, weil du könntest und das Ministerium eine Sicherheit haben will.“  
„Dann werde ich mich wohl registrieren lassen... bezahlt der Tagesprophet für die Interviews, ich könnte wirklich ein wenig Geld brauchen.“  
„Du darfst während der Schulzeit kein Geld verdienen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich weiß das sehr genau, und bin sehr froh darüber und du solltest dir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Du kannst den Professor auch ohne Geld erobern und für den Rest sind wir noch da. Beziehungsweise ich, aber das ist schon okay und ich brauche in den Weihnachtsferien nur ein Interview zu geben und schon habe ich alle Ausgaben wieder drin. Der Tagesprophet zahlt mir sehr gut, bei dir würde er etwas weniger freigiebig sein, aber allein das du ein Hippogreif bist, reicht schon für hundert Galleonen.“  
„Die dann für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk an den Professor drauf gehen, ich dachte an eine gute Flasche Whiskey, die er dann mit dem Malfoy öffnen kann.“  
„Sicher würde er sich darüber freuen, aber ich glaube das kann er sich auch selbst kaufen und du solltest nicht versuchen ihn mit Geld zu erobern, welches du nicht mehr hast“ bestimmte Hermine:  
„Schade das er nicht mehr braut, sicher hätte er dich sofort wieder hergestellt, Harry, dann müsstest du nicht eine Woche lang dieses Ding tragen.“ Sie tippte gegen den Verband und erntete ein leises, schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen dafür.  
„Tut es weh“ wollte Aerin sofort besorgt wissen, aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich dafür verantwortlich, denn immerhin war es ja auch sein Vater, der da Ärger machte.  
„Ja“ klagte Harry sofort, woraufhin sie einen anderen Weg einschlugen und nur wenig später bei Severus im Büro standen.  
„Haben Sie nicht wenigstens etwas gegen die Schmerzen“ wollte Hermine wissen, als sich der Professor das Bein, mit einem Zauber, genauer ansah.  
„Eigentlich ist die neue Heilerin sehr gut, ich habe sie so ausgesucht, dass keiner mehr zu mir kommen muss“ bestimmte der Schulleiter ernst und zauberte erstmal Kakao für alle:  
„Ich braue nur noch das Zeug für Remus.“  
„Was nicht mehr nötig ist“ wehrte Harry ab und legte sein Bein auf das Sofa:  
„Er hat es schon längst gemerkt und nur mitgespielt, weil er einen Sinn darin sieht.“  
„Das hätte er mir ruhig sagen können. Aber gut, ich habe einen Trank gegen Schmerzen hier, immer wenn es zu schlimm wird, nimmst du ein paar Tropfen“ er holte eine handgroße Phiole hervor:  
„Teile es dir gut ein, es muss die ganze Woche reichen. Und nein, ich braue dir nichts, was den Bruch schneller heilt. Sei einfach froh, dass du hier nicht unter Muggeln bist, da würdest du drei Monate mit einem Gips rum laufen. Und deine Freunde werden schon dafür sorgen, dass du deine Ziele immer erreichst, und vo allem nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommst.“  
„Trotzdem ist es eine Qual, ich darf mich nicht einmal verwandeln“ klagte Harry.  
„Ich denke Remus will trotzdem mit dir kuscheln“ bestimmte Severus und der Held wurde knallrot bis zum Hals runter:  
„Wir haben zuletzt, beim Kaffee, darüber gesprochen. Er denkt du stehst auf ihn und er findet das sehr... angenehm.“ Er wandte sich nun Ron zu, der seinen Kakao schon ausgetrunken hatte und wohl schon wieder bereit dafür war, Harry durch die Schule zu tragen.  
„Wenn Sie, Mr. Weasley, Harry auch nur einmal fallen lassen, passiert Ihnen das gleiche, aus dem Astronomieturm heraus, nach Unten. Haben Sie das verstanden“ zischelte der Professor finster und seine Blicke spießten Ginny's großen Bruder förmlich auf.  
„Ja Sir“ schluckte Ron schwer.  
„Sehr gut und du Aerin wirst dich registrieren lassen müssen“ Severus wandte sich an seinen Verehrer und holte dann auch einen Geldbeutel hervor:  
„Wende dich für die Papiere an Remus, und Lucius hat mir das hier für dich gegeben. Ich nehme stark an, dein Vater hat den Geldfluss gleich geschlossen.“  
„Und seine letzte Überweisung, an mich, zurück gezogen“ murmelte der junge Mann und sah in den Beutel, das waren hundert Galleonen, ein guter Betrag, wenn man sparsam war:  
„Danke.“  
Severus winkte nur ab und schickte die vier Schüler dann weg, Ron hob sich Harry wieder auf den Rücken, wo dieser zwei Tropfen des Tranks nahm und sich an die Schulter seines besten Freundes kuschelte.  
„Ich denke nicht das, dieses Geld von Malfoy war“ bestimmte Hermine, auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Er hat noch kein Grund dir einfach so Geld zu schenken, Weihnachten ist ein Grund, das jetzt hier nicht. Es wird von Snape persönlich sein, und seine Drohung an Ron hat der Professor auch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Er wollte nur einmal seinen Standpunkt verdeutlichen.“  
„Es hat aber sehr ernst...“ Remus kam ihnen entgegen, anscheinend war er gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen:  
„Uh Harry, du hättest heute beim Mittagessen nicht soviel essen müssen. Du bist echt schwer geworden.“  
Ron japste übertrieben angestrengt und schon hatte sich der Werwolf seinen jungen Verehrer auf die Arme geholt.  
„Wie lange darfst du nicht laufen“ wollte er wissen und trug Harry in den Turm.  
„Eine Woche“ winselte dieser.  
„Severus hätte dir ruhig etwas brauen können, lass mal die Phiole sehen... ja, den Trank kenne ich, der wurde mit Bestandteilen aus meinem Blut gemacht. Er heilt zwar nicht, dafür ist der Anteil zu gering, aber Schmerzen wirst du damit zumindest keine haben.“  
„Aber man muss mich eine Woche lang tragen“ nuschelte Harry und legte seinen niedlichsten Blick auf, sofort wurde aus dem Werwolf ein Haufen geschmolzener Butter.  
„Ich werde das oft übernehmen“ bot er sich sofort an:  
„Nur zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden kann ich es nicht. Und nach Hogsmeade können Aerin oder Dandan dich tragen. Ich denke du solltest dich registrieren lassen.“  
„Ja, ich weiß“ nickte der entsprechende Schüler aufgebend:  
„Wie schnell sich doch ein ganzes Leben innerhalb von zwei Wochen verändern kann.“  
„Das ist Hogwarts“ lächelte Hermine sanft:  
„Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, auch daran, das Morgen vielleicht schon wieder alles anders ist als heute. Wir haben das alle schon mal mitgemacht und es gehört einfach zu Hogwarts dazu.“


	12. Chapter 12

„Jetzt weißt du wieso der Professor dich sehr gerne als Lehrerin, in dem Fach, hätte“ in Aerins Gesicht prangte ein dicker, dunkelblauer Bluterguss, der es sich direkt unter seinem rechten Auge anscheinend besonders gemütlich gemacht hatte.  
Dem Zaubertränkelehrer war einmal wieder etwas explodiert und da alle einen Test schrieben, sich darauf konzentrierten, war Aerin zu spät darauf aufmerksam geworden und konnte dem Geschoss nicht mehr ausweichen.  
„Hätte dich der Rührstab nur etwas höher getroffen, wäre es schlimmer ausgegangen“ nickte Hermine ernst:  
„Wir sollten dem Professor davon erzählen, auch wenn wir dadurch sozusagen petzen, es ist besser so. Und vielleicht hat er etwas für den Bluterguss da, auch wenn wir ihn wirklich nicht darum bitten sollten, er braut ja nicht mehr. Selbst Remus bekommt nichts mehr von ihm, die Tränke die ihm über die schwere Zeit ohne den Wolfsbann helfen, bekommt er in St. Mungos und sie schicken ihm das sogar.“  
„Aber ich will nicht wegen einem Bluterguss in den Krankenflügel“ maulte Aerin.  
Remus hatte Harry abgeholt, dem Helden wurde endlich der Verband abgenommen, deswegen waren sie nur zu dritt und wollten sich dann auch erst zum Abendessen wieder treffen. Remus würde seinen jungen Verehrer schon zu beschäftigen wissen, wahrscheinlich kuschelten sie, oder ähnliches... Aerin würde langsam auch gerne mal mit Severus kuscheln, aber soweit war er leider noch lange nicht.  
Da half es auch nichts, dass er ständig davon träumte, und nun war es sogar noch schwieriger geworden, da er kaum noch Geld zur Verfügung hatte.  
„Gehen wir erstmal zum Professor und erzählen ihm von der Sache, vielleicht kommt er ja ganz allein auf die Idee, dass du Hilfe brauchst“ bestimmte Ron und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Harrys Masche versuchen „Ich bin klein und schwach, hab mich lieb“ überlegte Aerin ernsthaft und wurde daraufhin kopfschüttelnd angesehen.  
„Das funktioniert nur bei Remus“ wehrte Hermine sofort ab:  
„Er ist ein Werwolf, irgendwo in ihm ist etwas was nach einem Rudel sucht und etwas was er beschützen kann. Den Einzigen, den der Professor je beschützen wollte, war Harry und das hat ganz andere Gründe. Außerdem bist du nicht der Typ dafür, dir nimmt keiner ab, dass du angeblich klein und schwach bist. Besonders nicht, seit jeder weiß, dass du ein Hippogreif-Animagus bist. Harry war nie groß und stark, du bist es aber, wenn auch sehr schlank. Aber das liegt an deiner bisherigen Arbeit als Artist.“  
„Ich bereue die Registrierung jedenfalls jetzt schon, damit wurde mir die letzte Niedlichkeit auch noch genommen“ seufzte Aerin und dann klopften sie beim Büro an, wurden auch gleich hinein gebeten, Severus runzelte die Stirn als er den Bluterguss sah.  
„Der Zaubertränkelehrer“ fragte er mit ernster Miene und die Drei nickten zustimmend:  
„Und Harry ist hoffentlich nur nicht bei euch, weil er den Verband abgenommen bekommt?“  
„So ist es, Remus hat ihn abgeholt“ stimmte Ron zu und die drei bekamen jeweils einen Kakao gezaubert.  
„Das sieht aber auch nicht wirklich nach der Verletzung von einem Kessel aus“ Severus kam zu Aerin und sah sich den Bluterguss genauer an, berührte ihn ganz sanft, trotzdem aber zuckte der junge Mann immer wieder kurz vor Schmerzen zusammen.  
„Rührstab“ nuschelte er und erntete ein Seufzen, auch der Professor erkannte, dass dieser Stab genauso gut das Auge des Schülers hätte treffen können.  
„Ich habe diesen Zaubertränkelehrer eigentlich ausgesucht, weil ich ihn für kompetent hielt. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe mich geirrt.“  
„Oh, er macht guten Unterricht“ wehrte Hermine gelassen ab:  
„Na ja, zu fünfzig Prozent jedenfalls. Problematisch wird es nur, wenn er selbst brauen will, oder uns die Zutaten gibt, es ist meistens das falsche und wir müssen heimlich austauschen.“  
„Wenigstens seid ihr so klug und seht euch das Rezept noch mal an“ murmelte der Direktor nachdenklich, er war Aerin gerade sehr nahe und entsprechend wild schlug dessen Herz auch:  
„Das wird von alleine wieder weggehen, auch wenn es nicht hübsch ist, hat Harry noch von dem Trank übrig? Dann soll er dir den Rest geben.“  
„Ich glaube er hat alles verbraucht“ überlegte Ron:  
„Besonders Nachts war es wohl sehr schlimm.“  
„Früher hätte er es einfach ertragen“ erinnerte Severus sich und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch, holte noch eine kleine Phiole von dem Trank, gegen Schmerzen, hervor:  
„Aber das braucht er jetzt auch nicht mehr und er will ja auch, dass Remus ihn beschützt, und hilft so etwas zu ertragen. Und es gibt nichts, was dagegen spricht. Der zerzauste Fellträger spricht auch nur noch davon wie süß er Harry findet.“  
„Eifersüchtig“ hakte Hermine nach.  
„Nein“ war die knappe Antwort:  
„Und jetzt verschwindet.“  
„Noch soviel zu arbeiten“ wollte Aerin wissen, er hatte seinen Kakao noch nicht angerührt, Ron und Hermine ihren schon ausgetrunken.  
„Du kannst noch bleiben und deinen Kakao austrinken“ bestimmte Severus sofort und so wurden die anderen Beiden sehr entschieden vertrieben.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt“ wollte Ron von seiner Freundin wissen und dabei dachte er natürlich an ein paar sehr zwischenmenschliche Sachen, Küssen zum Beispiel, oder Kuscheln.  
„Lernen“ nickte die junge Frau ernst und sah im nächsten Moment von ihrem Freund nur noch eine Staubwolke.

„Bin ich froh, dass wir dich nicht mehr tragen müssen“ kurz vor dem Abendessen waren die Vier dann wieder zusammen und brachten Dandan seine Frettchen:  
„Schau nach ob Draco nicht darunter ist.“  
Sie lachten böse und Aerin hielt dem Hippogreif das Bündel toter Tiere hin, welches er auch gerne aufnahm und schnell verschlang.  
„Ich werde nach der Schule einige Probleme bekommen“ stellte der Besitzer des Hippogreifs fest, denn mittlerweile hatte Lucius Malfoy seine Anwälte auf Aerins Vater gehetzt und zumindest Dandan gehörte auch auf dem Papier nun ihm:  
„Wie finde ich ein Haus, oder eine Wohnung, wenn Dandan bei mir ist und der Professor muss mich nun nicht mehr gleich vom Fleck weg heiraten, er wird sicher noch nicht mit mir zusammen wohnen wollen.“  
„Das weißt du nicht, immerhin ist es noch fast ein ganzes Jahr bis dahin“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Und ihr könnt euch in den Weihnachtsferien noch besser kennenlernen, denn du wirst die Schule sicher für diese Zeit nicht verlassen. Remus schon, ich werde ihm heimlich folgen und dann ein paar Tage mit ihm verbringen. Irgendeine Ausrede wird mir da sicher einfallen und in den Ferien dürfen wir auch mal einfach so weg apparieren. Merkwürdigerweise hat er mir genau gesagt an welchen Tagen er im Grimmauldplatz ist und nicht hier in der Schule, er hat mir sogar die Uhrzeit seiner Abreise gesagt.“  
„Weil er dich mitnehmen will“ stellte Hermine ernst fest:  
„Mach es nicht heimlich, steh mit gepacktem Koffer an dem Tag vor seinen Privaträumen. Er wird sich sicher freuen. Ron und ich gehen ebenfalls für ein paar Tage weg, in den Fuchsbau, so muss uns Molly die gestrickten Pullover mal nicht schicken.“  
„Ihr lasst mich also alleine hier“ stellte Aerin sofort fest.  
„Du hast den Professor, sag ihm, du fühlst dich einsam und schon kümmert er sich um dich“ schlug Harry vor:  
„Jetzt sollten wir uns aber einem anderen, näheren Problem widmen... Halloween.“  
„Wieso ist das ein Problem“ staunte Aerin.  
„Weil es gebührend gefeiert werden muss und wir dafür einige Sachen brauchen“ erklärte Ron ernst:  
„Zwei meiner Brüder betreiben den besten Scherzartikelladen von ganz Großbritannien, ach was, von der ganzen magischen Welt, und natürlich haben sie auch einiges für Halloween da. Leider liefern sie zur Zeit nicht, da sie sehr oft bei meinen Eltern sein müssen. Zwei meiner älteren Brüder sind in der Schlacht gestorben, da kann man sie nicht so gut alleine lassen... jedenfalls, wenn wir etwas aus dem Laden wollen, müssen wir in die Winkelgasse.“  
„Ich war noch nie in der Winkelgasse“ gab Aerin sofort zu:  
„Aber ist es nicht verboten während der Schulzeit dorthin zu gehen? Immerhin ist es London... und davon einmal abgesehen kann ich gar nicht apparieren.“  
„Ich glaube der Professor hat ihn schon weichgeklopft“ stellte Hermine fest und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften:  
„Wir nehmen dich natürlich mit. Wir gehen an einem Samstag nach Hogsmeade und wenn keiner guckt, apparieren wir nach London. Wir brauchen höchstens zwei Stunden und wenn wir doch in irgendeiner Hinsicht erwischt werden, legt Harry seinen „Ich bin klein und schwach, hab mich lieb“ Blick auf und schon ist alles wieder gut.“  
„Hey“ beschwerte sich dieser junge Mann sofort, wehrte dann aber eher gelassen ab:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir erwischt werden und die Zwillinge sind allgemein verschwiegen. Immerhin waren sie auch kein unbeschriebenes Blatt und nur dank ihnen bin ich überhaupt heil durch meine ersten vier Jahre hier gekommen.“  
„Ja, weil sie dir die Karte gegeben haben“ schmunzelte Hermine:  
„Wir machen es am Besten diesen Samstag, gehen ganz normal nach Hogsmeade und apparieren dann schnell weg. Sicher sind wir schneller wieder zurück als der Professor Alraune sagen kann und am Ende wird nie etwas passiert sein... außer das was wir dann an Halloween für Streiche spielen. Remus wird sich bestimmt über das Trockenfleisch, das nach Brokkoli schmeckt, „freuen“ und wir uns noch mehr über sein dummes Gesicht.“  
„Und für unseren geliebten Schulleiter finden wir sicher auch was passendes“ grinste Ron breit und wurde von Aerin sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Hier wird keiner verschont, es ist Halloween, jeder kriegt sein Fett weg und dieses Jahr wird uns der Professor auch nicht gleich in Trankzutaten verwandeln. Also werden wir ihm auch einen Streich spielen... vielleicht bekommt er was in seinen Kaffee gezaubert, oder irgendwas stinkendes auf den Stuhl gelegt. Fred und George werden uns da sicher gut beraten können.“  
„Also gut“ seufzte Aerin:  
„Aber ich will nicht am Ende Ärger dafür bekommen, dafür ist mir das alles zwischen mir und dem Professor noch zu sehr auf wackeligen Beinen.“  
„Keine Sorge, wenn etwas schief geht, hast du damit nichts zu tun. Dafür wirst du aber die Schuld auf dich nehmen, wenn etwas bei Remus schief geht“ forderte Harry und Aerin überlegte kurz, dann nickte er zustimmend:  
„Hoffen wir aber mal, das nichts schief geht und so wir alle unseren Spaß haben werden.“


	13. Chapter 13

„Die Zwillinge haben geschrieben, dass sie uns heute erwarten“ Ron wedelte mit dem Brief, als er sich am Samstag Vormittag mit seinen Freunden traf und sie kurz ihre Vorgehensweise planten:  
„Sie werden also schweigen und auch schauen das keiner reinkommt, der uns vielleicht verrät.“  
„Wer verrät euch“ Draco trat von Hinten an sie heran und die Vier erschraken heftig:  
„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ihr was plant und als Frettchen wird man eben nicht nur von Hippogreifen gefuttert, sondern hat auch ganz nützliche Talente.“  
Er deutete auf eine nahe Steinstatue und das Loch dahinter, in dem er sich locker verstecken konnte, vorausgesetzt er hatte sich wirklich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt.  
„Du wirst dich also registrieren lassen“ stellte Hermine klug fest, sie hatte als erstes ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.  
„Ist schon erledigt, Dad hat die Sache für mich beschleunigt. Also was ist hier los, das Papier kenne ich doch, das ist aus dem Scherzartikelladen. Ich war kurz vor dem Schulbeginn da und hab den halben Laden leer gekauft, die Zwillinge waren damals sehr glücklich über meine Anwesenheit... ihr wollt hin, heute! Es ist nicht erlaubt!“  
Und schon wurde Draco von Harry und Aerin angeschnurrt, Hermine bot ihre Hilfe in Kräuterkunde an, wo Draco nicht ganz so gut war.  
„Ihr könnt mich nicht bestechen, und auch von euch beiden Schwulis will ich nichts“ schnappte der junge Malfoy:  
„Schämt ihr euch denn gar nicht, mich anzumachen, während ihr eigentlich andere Männer haben wollt! Ihr werdet mich mitnehmen, dann kann ich auch einkaufen. Es wird mich keiner vermissen, Blaise ist mit Pansy im Eiscafe... und nein, ich brauche keine Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde, denn ich habe schon welche, Longbottom gibt sie mir jeden Dienstag.“  
„Jetzt wissen wir wohin Neville abends immer schleicht“ stellte Harry ernst fest:  
„Und wir dachten schon, er hätte eine Freundin, in einem anderen Haus.“  
„Die trifft er Freitags“ wehrte Draco gelassen ab:  
„Also wie ist der Plan?“  
„Wir nehmen dich mit“ bestimmte Ron:  
„Wenn du Aerin transportierst, er kann nicht apparieren. Ansonsten haben wir immer noch einen Helden in der Hand, welcher uns vor einer Strafe bewahren wird, dich nicht aber vor unserer Rache.“  
„Übertreibt es nicht“ motzte Harry:  
„Mein Heldendasein hilft bei Snape nicht. Trotzdem wird unsere Rache aber fürchterlich sein, und aus dem Hause Weasley ganz sicher. Die Zwillinge werden uns da gerne helfen.“  
„Ich transportiere ihn schon“ wehrte Draco gelassen ab:  
„Darin habe ich Übung, jeder Mann der im Hause Malfoy apparieren kann, muss die weiblichen Familienmitglieder transportieren. Das ist eine Art von gutem Benehmen, welches man von Anfang an lernt. Die Frauen zaubern auch nicht selbst, der Mann macht das für sie.“  
„Dabei ist deine Mutter wirklich eine fantastische Hexe“ staunte Hermine.  
„Das heißt ja nicht, dass sie nie zaubert. Es ist halt nur so etwas wie der Frau die Tür aufhalten, oder ihr einen Stuhl zurecht rücken. Deswegen habe ich, seit ich den Schein besitze, auch meine Mutter sehr oft transportiert, und Aerin ist sicher nur halb so schwer.“  
„Frau in einem reichen reinblütigen Haus müsste man sein“ stellte Hermine fest, und sie machten sich zu fünft auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade runter.  
„Dann wirst du zwangsverheiratet und musst Erben in die Welt setzen“ schnaubte Ron:  
„Die Weasleys waren früher auch so, wir haben sozusagen das Geld für die Freiheit gegeben. Was aber kein schlechter Deal war.“  
„Es hätte aber auch anders laufen können“ wehrte Draco ab:  
„Die Malfoys sind jetzt auch frei und trotzdem reich. Meinem Vater wäre es auch egal ob ich einen Mann, oder eine Frau, heirate. Er meint er denke mit Mum noch über ein zweites Kind nach, zu alt wären sie nicht dafür. Auch ein Vorteil eines reinblütigen Stammbaums, Mum ist über fünfzig und kann noch problemlos ein Kind bekommen.“  
„Dann kriegst du nur noch das halbe Erbe“ schmunzelte Harry.  
„Die Hälfte von unendlich reich ist immer noch unendlich reich. Und Mum hofft ja auf ein Mädchen, dann will sie mich wenigstens nicht mehr einkleiden“ Draco streckte kurz die Zunge raus, sie erreichten die Appariergrenze und sahen sich sehr genau um.  
„Ich glaube Remus hat Aufsicht in Hogsmeade“ erinnerte Hermine sich:  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er gerade im Honigtopf und versucht für Ordnung zu sorgen.“  
„Hoffen wir mal, dass er uns nicht sieht, andererseits ist es eher unwahrscheinlich das er in den nächsten zwei Stunden Erfolg hat. Komm her“ Draco schnappte sich Aerin, sah sich noch mal um und verschwand dann mit ihm. Nur eine Sekunde später tauchten sie am Rand der Winkelgasse auf, ihnen folgten Ron und Hermine, nur Harry kam nicht.  
„Ist irgendetwas falsch gelaufen“ fragte Aerin besorgt:  
„Kann man sich ver-apparieren?“  
„Nein, normalerweise nicht“ überlegte Hermine, Harry tauchte einfach nicht auf:  
„Hoffentlich hat ihn keiner erwischt.“  
„Ich appariere zurück und sehe nach wo er bleibt“ bot Draco sich an, da ertönte plötzlich das Geräusch des Apparierens und... Severus Snape tauchte vor ihnen auf, mit Harry am Nacken gepackt, der winselte wie ein ganzer Korb voller Welpen.  
Die vier schon anwesenden Schüler erstarrten sofort, wurden kreidebleich und bekamen einige sehr ernste, finstere Blicke zugeworfen.  
„Ich glaube wir befinden uns hier in London“ erklärte der Professor langsam, mit schneidender Stimme und schüttelte Harry noch mal, woraufhin der sich fiepend verwandelte und hoffte wenigstens so der Strafe zu entkommen, aber so konnte Severus ihn noch besser schütteln:  
„Und Draco auch! Ich wette ihr wolltet zu den Zwillingen... Aerin!“  
Der Genannte verschwand hinter Ron und Hermine, wollte auch Winseln, aber bei ihm klang das nicht so überzeugend wie bei dem Helden.  
„Ihr werdet dafür bestraft, allesamt“ zischelte Severus ungehalten:  
„Und jetzt ab zu den Zwillingen, und wehe ihr braucht länger als eine Stunde, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit euch zu beaufsichtigen. Los zurückverwandeln.“ Er schüttelte Harry, bis der wieder seine menschliche Gestalt annahm und zum Scherzartikelladen geschubst werden konnte.  
Mit gesenktem Blick betraten sie den Laden und die Zwillinge bekamen beim Anblick ihres ehemaligen Lehrers es auch etwas mit der Angst zu tun. Zwar waren sie mittlerweile alt genug um dem Professor standhaft gegenüber zu stehen, aber auch sie erinnerten sich sehr ungern an ihre Zeit im Zaubertränkeunterricht.  
„Er hat uns erwischt“ murmelte Ron:  
„Ich frag mich nur wie.“  
„Er stand plötzlich hinter mir“ fiepte Harry:  
„Ich weiß auch nicht wie, gerade als ich apparieren wollte, hat er mich an der Schulter gepackt.“  
„Tja, das sind die Geheimnisse eines Schulleiters, die ihr nie erfahren werdet. Verkauft mir was, womit ich Lupin ärgern kann“ forderte der Professor von den Zwillingen:  
„Und das am Besten nicht zu knapp, und wenn ich sein Fell rosa machen muss. Los!“  
„Was hat er angestellt“ staunte Harry sofort.  
„Er hat das Passwort zu meinem Büro, ich hätte es ihm nicht geben dürfen, er hat meinen Kaffee gestohlen und das Pulver durch gefärbten Traubenzucker ersetzt. Ich habe es zu spät gemerkt!“  
„Trockenfleisch welches nach Brokkoli schmeckt, Knochen die aus Zucker bestehen“ zeigten Fred und George sofort ihr Sortiment vor:  
„Oder sie legen ihm diese Stinkbomben in die heulende Hütte, man sieht sie nicht und sobald er sie berührt, explodieren sie und riechen nach Hundefurz. Eventuell denkt er dann auch, er würde selbst so stinken, da sie auch keine Geräusche machen.“  
„Ich glaube das für Remus können wir uns sparen“ flüsterte Ron:  
„Das übernimmt der Professor schon selbst. Aber für ihn sollten wir heimlich was holen.“  
„Und uns noch mehr Ärger aufhalsen“ zischelte Hermine:  
„Wir werden schon bestraft.“  
„Halloween ist erst in gut vier Wochen“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Bis dahin hat er das hier schon vergessen. Nur an seinen Kaffee sollten wir nicht ran, auch wenn der Streich von Remus wirklich großartig war. Er hat den Professor da erwischt, wo es ihm am Meisten wehtut.“  
„Willst du das haben“ hörte man eben diesen Schulleiter gerade sagen und dann konnten sie beobachten wie Aerin knallrot wurde:  
„Ich kaufe es dir.“  
Das erstaunte die Zwillinge so sehr, dass sie zum ersten mal vollkommen sprachlos waren, erst recht als Severus dies auch wahr machte und Aerin das gewünschte Objekt kaufte.  
Draco hingegen packte sich seine Arme voll mit Sachen und trug sie grinsend zur Kasse, wollte die Rechnung aber dann an seinen Vater schicken lassen.  
Rons Brüder hatten jemanden für die Kasse eingestellt, auch eben um sie zu entlasten, aber er schien von der strengen Sorte zu sein und wollte sich darauf nicht einlassen.  
„Ich bin Draco Malfoy“ regte sich der Slytherin sofort auf.  
„Das sagt mir aber nicht, ob dein Vater die Rechnung auch wirklich bezahlt“ wehrte der gute Mann ab, Harry meinte sich zu erinnern, dass der auch in der Schlacht mitgekämpft hatte und nicht älter als dreißig war.  
Er konnte sich recht gut an etliche Kämpfer aus der Schlacht erinnern, da er tatsächlich darauf achtete wer da als Freund, oder Feind, sein Leben riskierte. Und im Grunde war seine Aufgabe ja nur gewesen, Voldemort zu töten, auf der Suche nach diesem, sah er einige Gesichter, welche er sich gut merken konnte.  
Und diesen jungen Mann traf er zum Beispiel auch einmal in St. Mungos wieder.  
„Natürlich zahlt er das.“  
„Und was wenn nicht, dann bekomme ich Ärger von den zwei Rotschöpfen da. Wenn du wirklich Draco Malfoy bist, kannst du ja auch genauso gut schnell nach Gringotts laufen und Geld holen, ich verwahre das hier solange für dich.“  
„Ich habe die Zeit nicht... Onkel Severus!“  
„Ich misch mich da nicht ein“ wehrte der Professor ab und kaufte die Stinkbomben, und etwas was die Haare eines gewissen Werwolfs blau färbte:  
„Das packe ich ihm kurz vor Vollmond in seine verdammte Schokolade. Der wird sich nie wieder an meinem Kaffee vergreifen.“  
„Die Zeit reicht nicht und ich habe nicht genügend Geld dabei, ich wusste ja nicht das ich soviel finde“ klagte Draco:  
„Das hier ist aber nicht gerade kundenfreundlich. Sagt was, Weasleys!“  
„Wir haben ihn eingestellt, weil er selbst entscheiden kann“ kam von Fred und George gleichzeitig, dann zeigten sie ihrem Bruder, und dessen Freundin, eine Auswahl von Scherzartikeln. Darunter auch künstliche Spinnen, die dank eines magischen Bewegungsmelders sofort einen Faden versprühten, wenn sich jemand unter ihnen befand.  
Stille trat ein, Draco musterte den Kassierer kurz, dann fing er plötzlich an zu schnurren und zeigte seine homosexuelle Seite ganz offen.  
Und es funktionierte sogar, womit keiner gerechnet hatte, der gute Mann wurde scheinbar schwach... scheinbar...  
„Wenn du mir so kommst... gut, ich werde die Rechnung nach Malfoy Manor schicken, und wir haben ein Date.“  
Das war eindeutig nicht so geplant gewesen und Draco wurde augenblicklich rot, aber er wollte auch die Sachen haben und so stimmte er zu.  
„Samstag, zwanzig Uhr, wir treffen uns in Hogsmeade vor dem Honigtopf“ bestimmte der Kassierer, Max war sein Name:  
„Und zieh dich warm an, wir machen nach dem Essen noch einen Spaziergang am See.“  
Er machte die Rechnung fertig und gab sie gleich einer Eule, packte dann Draco seine Einkäufe ein, der schwieg immer noch mit rotem Kopf und wusste wohl gar nicht wie ihm gerade geschehen war.  
„Habt ihr jetzt langsam alles“ drängte Severus die Schüler zur Eile:  
„Ihr dürftet gar nicht hier sein, also beeilt euch, in Hogwarts dann werde ich sehr intensiv über eure Bestrafung nachdenken. Eventuell muss das Gewächshaus geputzt werden, oder diverse Toiletten.“  
Und schon standen sie alle an der Kasse, außer Aerin, der schon alles hatte was er wollte und Draco... der immer noch ziemlich durch den Wind war.

„Ich kann mit den Hauselfen reden“ grinste Hermine böse, als sie später wieder in der Schule waren und tatsächlich das Gewächshaus säubern mussten:  
„Sie packen dem Professor das Zeug in sein Essen und dann hat er die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden Slytherin - grüne Punkte auf der Nase. Außer er findet den Gegenzauber, aber dafür müsste er die Zwillinge ausquetschen.“  
„Verdient hat er es auf jeden Fall“ schrubbte Harry die Glasscheiben schnaufend:  
„Auch wenn wir diese Strafe genauso verdient haben. Was hat er dir eigentlich gekauft, Aerin?“  
„Ach nur eine Trollmaske für Halloween, die setze ich auf und mache für ein paar Erstklässler den fliegenden Troll. Mal schauen, sicher kriege ich ein paar Leute damit erschreckt. Aber so wie Draco eben aussah, der hat sicher den Schock seines Lebens bekommen.“  
Der Slytherin musste die Vorhänge in allen Klassenräumen sauber zaubern, etwas was er lieber alleine machte und auch sehr gut beherrschte... besser als man es von ihm erwartet hätte.  
Und es war ihm wesentlich lieber als das Gewächshaus mit der Hand zu schrubben, viele der Pflanzen vertrugen keine Magie, es ging also nicht anders.  
„Er mag dich wirklich“ bestimmte Ron ernst:  
„Aber ob es für eine Beziehung reicht...“  
„Ich werde es nicht erzwingen, aber ich habe jetzt bis zum Sommer Zeit um es wenigstens zu versuchen und bis dahin werde ich auch nicht aufgeben.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Und wie ist Draco's Date verlaufen, erzähle uns alles was du weißt“ die vier Gryffindors zeigten sich besonders neugierig, an diesem Sonntag Morgen, aber anstatt das sie den Malfoy selbst befragten, quetschten sie dessen besten Freund aus. Blaise war auch eher ganz zufällig dem „Feind“ in die Arme gelaufen, zeigte sich trotzdem nicht unwillig die Vier mit Informationen zu versorgen.  
„Ich weiß das natürlich“ grinste er:  
„Aber was ist es euch wert? Zeigt her, was ihr in euren Taschen habt.“  
Schon war Blaise mit Süßigkeiten und ein paar Galleonen versorgt, so mochte er das und allein die Berti Botts Bohnen konnte er später gut mit Draco teilen. Der hatte natürlich nichts dagegen, wenn Blaise von diesem einen Ereignis erzählte, aber das mussten die Gryffindors ja nicht unbedingt wissen.  
„Also die Beiden waren erst essen, nicht sonderlich edel, eher was deftiges. Dann haben sie noch was getrunken und sind später am See spazieren gegangen und da... durfte Max ihm sogar einen kleinen Kuss geben“ Hermine entwich ein leises Quietschen:  
„Draco ist sehr angetan von ihm und möchte noch ein Date, aber erst nach Halloween. Max hat jetzt einiges im Scherzartikelladen zu tun, Halloween ist für das Geschäft die wichtigste Zeit und er muss da auch mal Überstunden machen. Aber Draco ist wirklich sehr positiv beeindruckt von ihm, und Max sogar weitestgehend reinblütig, er stammt aus Irland und da kommt es auch mal vor das ein Kobold sich mit eingemischt hat. Aber das ist eh nicht mehr sonderlich wichtig, trotzdem war es ein Thema.“  
„Und erstmal ist er nur beeindruckt und angetan von Max“ nickte Harry:  
„Das war er auch schon von anderen, trotzdem finde ich, sie würden gut zusammen passen. Er sieht jedenfalls nach jemandem aus, der Draco auch mal auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holen kann.“  
„Ich glaube da ist Draco schon vor längerer Zeit angekommen, er möchte ja auch Heiler werden, trotz der Tatsache das er nie arbeiten müsste. Aber ja, Max ist eher von der ruhigen, aber durchsetzungsfähigen, Sorte. Das hat Draco auch beim Essen gemerkt, und erst recht beim Kuss. Wahrscheinlich wäre Lucius auch ganz froh, wenn sein Sohn einen Mann wie Max bekommt, wenn es dann schon ein Mann sein muss.“  
„Wärst du nicht auch an Draco interessiert“ hakte Ron neugierig nach.  
„Würdest du was mit Harry anfangen wollen“ fragte Blaise zurück und schon schüttelte der Weasley den Kopf:  
„Siehst du. Max ist schon der Richtige für Draco, und ansonsten hat er ja noch Zeit sich zu verlieben, Frauen sind auch immer noch eine Option für ihn. Und das ist auch alles was ich weiß, den Rest müsstet ihr von ihm erfahren.“  
Er winkte den Vieren amüsiert zu und ging dann seiner Wege.  
„Jedenfalls ist Draco zufrieden und wir müssen nicht in die Winkelgasse um diesen Kerl zu verprügeln“ lachte Aerin fröhlich, woraufhin aber seine Freunde nicht mitlachten, sondern urplötzlich erstarrten und käseweiß im Gesicht wurden. Eine kräftige Hand legte sich Aerin auf die Schulter, eindeutig die von Severus Snape.  
„Wollen Sie schon wieder in die Winkelgasse, Mr. Carter“ fragte er langsam, mit ruhiger Stimme, es war eindeutig nicht ernst gemeint, denn normalerweise duzte er seinen Verehrer auch:  
„Wohl noch nicht genug das Gewächshaus geputzt?“  
„Doch.. verdammt, wie haben Sie das gemacht?“  
„Er ist einfach aufgetaucht, wie bei mir letzte Woche“ ächzte Harry voller Entsetzen und schien dann nachzudenken:  
„So wie Draco, der sich dann als Frettchen versteckt hat. Sie sind ein Animagus!“  
„Tatsächlich habe ich vor einiger Zeit mit Aerin darüber gesprochen, dass ich damals genau das gleiche Problem mit meiner Animagusgestalt hatte, wie er, und mich nach diesem einen mal nie wieder verwandelte. Im Gegensatz zu deinem Vater und seinen Freunden, Harry. Es war die Stunde in der sie erkannten, dass sie ein Animagus sein können und was das für Möglichkeiten birgt, und damals waren wir alle noch sehr jung. Sie haben sich nicht registrieren lassen, um sich freier darin bewegen zu können und nicht aufzufallen.  
Ich habe mich nicht registrieren lassen, weil mir meine Gestalt peinlich war.  
Ich war die Lachnummer meines ganzen Jahrgangs, und das über einen kompletten Monat hinweg. Aber jetzt habe ich erkannt, was für Möglichkeiten mir diese Gestalt bietet, genau wie Aerin am Ende auch, und Lucius konnte mich sehr schnell registrieren lassen... Er weiß welche Gestalt ich habe, ihr werdet es so schnell ganz sicher nicht erfahren. So habe ich auch weiterhin die Möglichkeit eure Gespräche zu belauschen, und ich weiß jetzt natürlich auch wie das Date meines Patenkindes ablief. Ich muss sagen, ich sehe das sehr positiv und hätte euch aber auch erlaubt den „Kerl“ zu verprügeln, wenn es anders verlaufen wäre.“  
„Die Beiden würden sehr gut zusammen passen“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft:  
„Und ich denke es ist bei Ihnen ist es wie bei allen anderen Animagi auch, die Gestalt passt zum Charakter.“  
„Also eine Fledermaus“ mutmaßte Ron und musste dann fliehen, denn der Professor wollte ihm nach, aber der Weasley war eindeutig schneller... und im Grunde hatte Severus ihn auch nur halbherzig einfangen, und bestrafen, wollen.  
„Irgendwann rupfe ich ihm jedes seiner verdammten roten Haare einzeln aus, solange bis er aussieht wie ein Huhn“ bestimmte der Schulleiter und wandte sich dann an die restlichen Gryffindors:  
„Ihr werdet das mit Draco, für mich, im Auge behalten. Als sein Patenonkel bin ich hier der verlängerte Arm seines Vaters und wenn etwas nicht gut für Draco läuft, dann sollte Lucius das erfahren. Ansonsten ist es mir aber egal mit wem, oder was, er ausgeht, er sollte nur nicht irgendwie verletzt, oder enttäuscht, aus der Sache rauskommen.“  
„Wir werden Ihnen berichten, wenn sich etwas in dieser Art zeigt, aber erstmal wird es da wohl nichts geben“ wehrte Aerin gelassen ab und sah dann auf seine Uhr:  
„Ich muss zu Dandan, es ist Zeit für sein Futter und einen kleinen Rundflug. Wir sehen uns später.“  
Und weg war er, da musste auch plötzlich Hermine lernen und Harry wollte Ron einfangen, Severus sah ihnen aber nur leicht lächelnd nach und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

„Professor“ Hermine betrat ohne jegliche Aufforderung das Büro des Schulleiters, ihr folgten Ron und Harry mit besorgten Gesichtern. Das waren nur drei des goldenen Quartetts und allein schon, dass sie sich trauten ohne Einladung einfach so reinzukommen, verkündete nichts Gutes.  
„Was ist mit Aerin los“ fragte Severus sofort und zauberte seine Tasse Kaffee weg.  
„Er ist verschwunden, und wir haben das hier gefunden“ sie deuteten zur Tür heraus und dort stand tatsächlich Dandan, sie hatten ihn einfach mitgebracht, mit etlichen, kleinen Wunden und sehr aufgebracht.  
„Ich habe noch von der Salbe hier, Weasley, du trägst sie ihm auf, Hermine, Harry, ihr kommt mit. Und Weasley, nicht hier! Bring ihn in seinen Stall zurück, da kann er sich beruhigen.“  
„Er folgt uns überall hin“ klagte Harry, Severus holte die Salbe hervor und seufzte dabei leise auf:  
„Und er hat uns eben sogar fast angegriffen, erst im letzten Moment erkannte er uns und hat sich einigermaßen beruhigt.“  
„Lasst mich zu ihm durch“ Severus schob die Drei zur Seite und drückte im Vorbeigehen Ron die Salbe in die Hände, dann packte er den Hippogreif am Kopf und zog ihn zu sich runter:  
„Du wirst in deinen Stall gehen und dich dort versorgen lassen, wir bringen Aerin zurück. Hast du das verstanden? Oder willst du das ich eine Kette hole?“  
Sofort schnaubte Dandan böse, der Professor ließ aber auch von dem Hippogreif keine Widerworte zu und nur einige Momente später ließ er sich von Ron wegbringen.  
Nun schien Severus nachzudenken, Harry sah aber wie sich dessen rechte Hand immer wieder zu einer Faust ballte, eindeutig unterdrückte der Professor gerade einiges an Wut.  
„Er war beim Stall, gibt es da irgendwelche Spuren“ wollte er dann von den beiden Gryffindors wissen.  
„Nein, keine, nur ein paar Kampfspuren von Dandan, und wahrscheinlich auch von Aerin, denn es gibt auch Abdrücke von anderen Hufen, ohne Hufeisen“ erzählte Hermine.  
Dandan trug zwei Hufeisen, einem Animagus konnte man das aber natürlich nicht antun und so war es wahrscheinlich, dass sich Aerin in seiner Hilflosigkeit verwandelt hatte um den eventuellen Angreifer so besiegen zu können.  
„Dann müssen sie Zauber benutzt haben um ihn zu entführen“ stellte Severus fest, ging zurück ins Büro und warf einen einfachen roten Zettel in das Feuer, schickte ihn direkt nach Malfoy Manor:  
„Harry du läufst los und holst Remus, Ginny, Blaise und Draco. Sofern du sie in der Schule finden kannst, alles andere würde jetzt zu lang dauern. Wir treffen uns dann gleich erstmal beim Stall.“  
Der Held nickte, verwandelte sich und lief dann los, als Hund war er einfach schneller und Severus musste feststellen, Harry hatte sich schon sehr gut an diese Gestalt gewöhnt und nahm sie wie selbstverständlich an.  
In diesem Moment zischte es auch im Kamin, aber es kam nicht wie erwartet Lucius Malfoy hindurch, sondern seine Frau.  
„Lucius ist im Ministerium und kann da gerade sehr schlecht weg“ erklärte sie ernst, sie trug ein warmes, braunes Kleid und hatte sich ihre Haare kunstvoll zusammen gesteckt:  
„Aber vielleicht kann ich stattdessen helfen.“  
Eindeutig war der rote Zettel eine Art Alarm, ein Zeichen welches ohne weitere Worte verstanden wurde.  
„Natürlich kannst du das, Cissy“ nickte Severus zustimmend und Hermine wunderte sich nur ein bisschen darüber das der Professor sie so nennen durfte, denn er war ja auch der beste Freund ihres Mannes:  
„Einer meiner Schüler wurde entführt, wir wollen ihn befreien.“  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Severus, besorgter als du es normalerweise in einer solchen Situation wärst“ stellte sie sofort fest, eindeutig hatte Narcissa Malfoy einen guten Blick für so etwas:  
„Also ist es dieser Aerin. Lucius hatte ja schon einigen Ärger mit dessen Vater, und ein wenig auch mit mir deswegen, wir werden also zu diesem Zirkus apparieren. Ich bin dafür eindeutig nicht richtig gekleidet“ Narcissa zückte den Zauberstab und verwandelte ihr Kleid in eine Hose, und eine Bluse, ebenso braun und aus dem gleichen Stoff, Hermine nahm daraufhin an, dass sie nur die Form der Kleidung veränderte:  
„Jetzt können wir uns auf den Weg machen und wenn wir mit diesen Leuten fertig sind, werden sie sich wünschen sie wären heute Morgen erst gar nicht aufgewacht.“


	15. Chapter 15

Die Gruppe von Schülern und Lehrern, und Narcissa Malfoy, erschien in einem kleinen Wäldchen, nahe einer großen Wiese. Dort lagerte der Zirkus gerade, gab auch Vorstellungen, es war irgendwo in der Einsamkeit des magischen Wales und kein Muggel würde je etwas von all dem sehen. Es gab mehrere Zelte, Käfige, Ställe und Wohnwagen, gerade aber schien niemand von den Leuten da zu sein, jedenfalls sah es auf den ersten Blick so aus.  
„Jemand sollte die Lage auskundschaften“ stellte Hermine sofort fest:  
„Ich bin zwar noch nicht sehr gut im Fliegen, aber ich kann es versuchen.“  
„Halte dich so hoch wie möglich“ nickte Remus ihr zu, das war wirklich eine sehr gute Idee:  
„Und versuche nichts alleine zu machen, sieh nur nach wie es um die Situation steht und komm dann schnell zurück.“  
„Anders hatte ich es nicht vor“ Hermine verwandelte sich langsam in ihre Eulengestalt und flatterte dann los, sie schwankte tatsächlich ein wenig, konnte aber doch gut an Höhe gewinnen und kreiste dann über dem Zirkus.  
„Sie war noch nie gut im Fliegen“ murmelte Ron nachdenklich, er konnte Dandan alleine lassen und war deswegen ohne zu zögern mitgekommen, der Hippogreif kümmerte sich inzwischen um ein ganzes Bündel toter Kaninchen:  
„Und die Eule hat sie nur, weil sie so gut zu ihrem Charakter passt. Kein anderes Tier ist wie eine Eule.“  
„Sie wird es schon noch lernen“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Hoffentlich haben sie Aerin nicht irgendwie weh getan.“  
„Dann werde ich ihnen weh tun, und das nicht zu knapp“ knurrte Severus böse.  
„Daran solltest du nicht einmal im Traum denken“ warnte Narcissa ihn sofort:  
„Du bist nicht mehr einfach nur ein ungeliebter Zaubertränkemeister, du bist jetzt Schulleiter von Hogwarts, da darf man nicht einfach so ein paar Leute aufmischen. Allein deine letzte Aktion sah schon recht unschön im Tagespropheten aus und Lucius war sicher nicht der Einzige, der sich darüber geärgert hat. Wobei dies natürlich auch seine Schuld war und er sich doppelt deswegen aufregte.“  
„Der Schulminister hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass er nicht begeistert über die Prügelei ist und ich das zukünftig lassen soll“ seufzte der Professor aufgebend:  
„Trotzdem, wenn sie mich angreifen sollten, werde ich mich wehren...“  
„Das darfst du natürlich, aber bitte stürme nicht hinein und mach sie rund, nur weil sie deinen Lieblingsschüler ein wenig gekitzelt haben.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Aerin etwas angetan haben, immerhin ist er immer noch der Sohn des Zirkusleiters“ mischte Ginny sich ein:  
„Und der will ihn immer noch als seinen Nachfolger haben. Ich glaube gefoltert, oder irgendwie anders mit Schmerzen gezwungen, wird das nicht so wirklich gut klappen.“  
Hermine kehrte zurück, noch bevor Severus der jüngsten Weasley dazu antworten konnte, aber sie hatte ja auch recht.  
Sich schüttelnd verwandelte sich Hermine zurück und strich sich durch das Haar.  
„Ich habe Aerin gesehen“ verkündete sie ernst:  
„Er sitzt in einem Käfig, der zu klein ist, das er sich darin verwandeln kann, und er wird von zwei „Schränken“ bewacht. Mit denen würde ich mich ungern anlegen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich sie nicht vorher verzaubern konnte. Aerin ist wach, sieht verzweifelt und mutlos aus, er ist auch etwas blass, aber ansonsten nicht verletzt.“  
„Sicher haben sie Angst, dass er sich verwandelt und sie was mit den Hufen, oder dem Schnabel, abbekommen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Wie gehen wir vor? Professor, Sie befreien Aerin.“  
„Natürlich befreie ich ihn“ Severus krempelte demonstrativ die Ärmel hoch.  
„Und wir werden uns um die Zirkusleute kümmern“ bestimmte Remus ernst:  
„Mrs. Malfoy...“  
„Nenne mich doch Narcissa“ schnurrte sie ihn amüsiert an:  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Wölfchen?“  
Remus wurde knallrot, es kam selten vor das eine Frau ihn „Wölfchen“ nannte, und Harry knurrte sofort eifersüchtig.  
„Ich äh...“ stotterte der Werwolf verlegen:  
„Sie nehmen sich Ginny und Hermine, und holen Aerins Vater zum Hauptzelt, in die Manege, da werden wir auch die anderen Leute hinbringen. Und Harry, hör auf zu knurren, wir sind noch nicht zusammen.“  
„Noch nicht“ kam es von der Heldenfront und Narcissa kicherte fröhlich, dann ging sie mit den Mädchen los, um sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben um den Vater von Aerin zu kümmern.  
„Ich glaube darüber müssen wir noch reden“ nickte Remus ernst:  
„Du begleitest jetzt erstmal Severus zu Aerin.“  
„Ich brauche keine Begleitung“ schnaubte dieser sofort.  
„Du brauchst jemanden, der dich vor deinen eigenen Dummheiten bewahrt und dir den Rücken freihält. Harry oder Draco?“  
„Draco“ zischelte Severus gefährlich, grinste dann aber:  
„Dein Liebchen will gerade bei dir sein und weiter knurren. Gehen wir und befreien Aerin.“  
Er machte sich mit Draco auf den Weg, durch den Zirkus und unterwegs sahen sie auch den Käfig mit den Papageien, da kamen sie auf die Idee ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften. Draco öffnete den Käfig, Severus schickte harmlose Knallzauber hinein und schon machten sich zwanzig große Papageien kreischend auf den Weg in die Freiheit.  
„Das wird sie zusätzlich beschäftigen“ nickte Severus ernst und lief dann mit Draco weiter, bis zu dem Käfig in dem Aerin hockte, davor standen wirklich zwei Schränke und kaum sahen sie die Beiden, nahmen sie die Zauberstäbe in die Hände.  
„Ihr wagt es“ donnerte Severus, Aerin sah auf und strahlte sofort über das ganze Gesicht:  
„Ich hole dich gleich da raus. Lass mich nur erst vorher diesen übergroßen Dreck wegräumen.“  
„Da sind wir gegen“ schimpfte einer der starken Kerle, wollte auf den Professor zaubern, Draco entwaffnete ihn aber schnell, den anderen lähmte er mit einem weiteren Zauber. Daraufhin wollte sich der „Schrank“ auf Severus stürzen, dieser packte ihn aber am Arm, warf ihn zu Boden und verdrehte ihm den Arm, bis die Knochen krachten und er vor Schmerzen jaulte.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht was Granger gehabt hat, die waren doch einfach. Draco, fessele diese Kerle und dann hilf deiner Mutter“ schimpfte Severus und öffnete dann den Käfig mit einem einfachen Zauber:  
„Wo ist dein Zauberstab, Aerin?“  
„Mein Dad hat ihn mir abgenommen“ der junge Mann sprang aus dem Käfig heraus, direkt in die Arme des Direktors und gab ihm einfach einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Dann wirst du ihn auch gleich zurück bekommen“ murmelte Severus und spürte sogar wie er leicht rot wurde, dann aber küsste er seinen Verehrer einfach auch und der wurde davon so rot wie noch nie zuvor:  
„Das ist jetzt eine Ausnahme, aber in den Weihnachtsferien können wir uns gerne weiter in dieser Form unterhalten.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte Aerin und ließ sich gleich noch mal küssen.  
„Ja wirklich. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft...“ Severus unterbrach sich als plötzlich der Zirkusleiter hinter Aerin stand und auf sie Beide zauberte, er schaffte es noch den Jungen wegzuschubsen, wurde dann aber selbst getroffen und ging zu Boden. Verschwommen sah er noch wie sich Narcissa, Ginny und Hermine angelaufen kamen und sich mit bloßen Händen auf den Mann stürzten, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn herum...

„Der ist zäh, der wacht bestimmt jeden Moment auf und will in sein Büro gebracht werden“ die Stimme der neuen Heilerin, Severus hatte ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen, riss ihn aus dem traumlosen, schwarzen Schlaf, welcher ihn auf dem Zirkusgelände getroffen hatte.  
Das musste ein wirklich schlimmer Zauber gewesen sein, denn immerhin befand er sich eindeutig im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und zum anderen haute ihn normalerweise nicht viel um... es musste wirklich etwas schlimmes gewesen sein und am Ende konnte er nur hoffen ohne Folgen aus der Sache heraus gekommen zu sein.  
„Wenn...“ krächzte er mit trockenem Hals:  
„Dann will ich selbst hingehen.“ Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und konnte sehen wie seine Lieblingsschüler, inklusive Aerin, zu ihm stürmten und sehr besorgt ansahen. Narcissa war nicht dabei, Remus auch nicht, aber letzterer kümmerte sich wohl um die Schule und das war auch ganz gut so, bestimmt aber hatte er auch etwas von seinem Blut da gelassen um seinem Freund so helfen zu können.  
„Du bist wach“ freute Aerin sich und schon musste Severus sich aufsetzen, um den Jungen gebührend in Empfang zu nehmen, ihn fest an sich zu drücken. So konnte er aber auch sehen, dass seine Gliedmaßen noch vollständig waren und er auch sonst keine Verletzungen aufwies.  
„Es war kein wirklich schlimmer Zauber“ verkündete Hermine, die die Gedanken des Professors gut zu kennen schien:  
„Er hat Sie gelähmt, Ihnen das Bewusstsein genommen und eine Zeitlang haben Sie sich auch übergeben. Eindeutig nur einer, der Sie außer Gefecht setzen sollte. Auch wenn wir ihn nicht kannten und erstmal Panik hatten... diese Zirkusleute wissen wirklich so einiges, wovon wir keine Ahnung haben.“  
„Und ich darf nichts verraten“ kam es von Aerin, irgendwo zwischen Bettdecke und der Robe des Direktors:  
„Auch wenn mein Vater mich jetzt ganz offiziell verstoßen hat.“  
„Sicher wird er sich mit der Zeit beruhigen“ wehrte Harry recht gelassen ab:  
„Ich würde ihm auf jeden Fall immer eine Karte zu Weihnachten schicken, dann weiß er, dass du auch noch an ihn denkst. Ansonsten aber musst du dich da jetzt unbedingt fern halten, und über Dandans Stall hat Draco drei Sicherheitszauber gelegt.“  
„Die sind sicher“ nickte dieser zustimmend:  
„Mit einem der Zauber halte ich sogar die Hauselfen immer davon ab meine Besensammlung zu putzen. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir diese Zirkusleute in nächster Zeit wiedersehen werden.“  
„Mein Vater hat ordentlich auf England geschimpft und das er nie hätte herkommen dürfen“ seufzte Aerin, ihm ging das natürlich nahe, aber er wusste auch, dass es sich alles genau so entwickelt hatte, wie es am Besten war:  
„Ich denke, wenn die Auroren mit ihm fertig sind, wird er bald alles einpacken und wieder in den Süden gehen. Dann werde ich meine Familie für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen.“  
„Ich glaube das ist erstmal dein geringstes Problem“ Severus nahm ein Glas Wasser von Ginny entgegen und trank mehrere Schlucke:  
„Jetzt solltest du dich lieber um deinen guten Abschluss sorgen, und überlegen was wir Beide in den Weihnachtsferien machen. Wenn ich den Werwolf dazu gezwungen habe seinen ganzen Urlaub hier zu verbringen und auf die Schule aufzupassen.“  
„Professor“ jaulte Harry sofort auf:  
„Ich will mit Remus allein sein.“  
„Er hat Privaträume und ich mir meinen Urlaub verdient. Und jetzt verschwindet, allesamt, ich will sehen ob ich nicht ganz ohne Hilfe in mein Büro komme.“  
Er stand auf und warf einige finstere Blicke auf die Schüler, die sich daraufhin schnell verzogen, nur Aerin blieb.  
„Ich könnte neben dir gehen und schauen ob du nicht unterwegs umkippst“ überlegte der junge Mann frech:  
„Das ist kein helfen.“  
„Und deswegen erlaube ich es dir auch. Komm, ich muss noch einen kleinen Brief an Lucius schreiben, unter anderem wird darin stehen, dass ich eine Begleitung zur Weihnachtsfeier mitbringe.“


	16. Epilog

Epilog

„Wen bringst du denn da mit“ Aerin wurde quietschend und kichernd von Ginny, Hermine und anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen begrüßt, als er an diesem Nachmittag, im Dezember, in den Turm kam und eine sehr flauschige, schwarze Katze im Arm hatte. Diese schnurrte gemütlich in seinen Pullover hinein und ließ sich gerne von jedem kraulen, der gerade Lust dazu hatte. Da waren besonders die Mädchen sehr willkommen.  
Es war wirklich ein edles Tier, mit tiefbraunen Augen, männlich, und seidigem, langen Fell, sicher eine teure Rassekatze, sehr stolz und anmutig.  
„Eine Katze“ brummten Harry und Ron ungemütlich über ihren Hausaufgaben, während Hermine sich das Tier in die Arme holte, als hundeartige Animagi hatten sie natürlich nicht viel für so einen Schnurrer übrig.  
„Ein Kater“ nickte Aerin grinsend und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann begannen die Weihnachtsferien und direkt nach der malfoyschen Feier ging es für ihn, und den Professor, für eine Woche in die Schweiz. Severus hatte von einer Hütte in den Bergen gesprochen, Dandan durfte auch mit und sie waren ansonsten vollkommen alleine. Die Hütte gehörte Lucius und Narcissa, die manchmal selbst darin ein paar Tage Urlaub machten. Sie drei würden dort den Jahreswechsel verbringen, sicher mit etwas Whiskey und klassischer Musik... kuscheln und küssen... was man eben als Paar so machte.  
„Er ist wirklich sehr lieb, und er lässt sich sogar am Bauch kraulen, und das obwohl er uns gar nicht kennt“ freute Hermine sich über das Tier und streichelte ihm ordentlich das weiche Bauchfell. Das mochte der Kater so sehr, dass er schnurrend alle Viere von sich streckte und genüsslich die Augen schloss.  
„Er kennt euch“ wehrte Aerin gelassen ab:  
„Und er hat sich eben noch in Katzenminze gewälzt, deswegen lässt er gerade auch alles mit sich machen.“  
„Wo hast du ihn her“ staunten die Mädchen erneut.  
„Aus den Privaträumen von Severus Snape“ nickte der junge Mann, der natürlich das Passwort dazu hatte und derweil auch heimlich dort schlief. Jedenfalls heimlich für das Ministerium, ansonsten wussten aber alle Freunde davon, und auch die restlichen Lehrer.  
Genauso wie sie wussten, dass Remus seinen Harry oft bei sich schlafen ließ und sie die Vollmondnächte zusammen verbrachten, oder Draco sich heimlich mit Max auch mal übers Wochenende traf.  
„Hat er sich eine Katze gekauft“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen, so etwas hätte er gar nicht von dem Professor erwartet.  
„Nein, das ist Severus“ grinste Aerin breit und sofort erstarrten die Mädchen in ihrem Tun, der Kater quittierte das mit lauterem Schnurren und einem auffordernden Miauen, ihm gefiel das Kraulen und es sollte nicht aufhören:  
„Streichelt ihn weiter, wenn er von der Katzenminze-Reise zurück ist, wird er euch auch nicht böse sein.“  
„Jetzt verstehe ich es“ bestimmte Ron:  
„Er erzählte doch, dass er das Gespött der Schule war, als er sich damals verwandelte. Er war maximal 13 Jahre alt gewesen, als Animagus also noch ein Kätzchen, zudem ein Slytherin und dazu nicht beliebt, und dann wird er etwas so niedliches... kein Wunder das die Sache nach Hinten losging.“  
„Er ist immer noch niedlich“ stellte Ginny fest und holte sich den schnurrenden Direktor in die Arme:  
„Aber wie kommt er an Katzenminze?“  
„Nun, vor ein paar Tagen kam ein Geschenk von Lucius, ein Anzug für die Feier, für mich. Dabei war ein kleiner Beutel und er schrieb dazu, wenn ich wissen will welche Animagusgestalt Severus hat, soll ich ihm den Beutel unters Kissen legen. Das habe ich heute Morgen heimlich gemacht und gerade eben fand ich ihn so im Bett, mit dem aufgerissenen Beutel und ganz viel Katzenminze im Mäulchen. Ich nehme stark an, er wollte etwas im Schlafzimmer holen und hat die Minze durch das Kissen gerochen.“  
„So haben wir dich erwischt“ grinste Hermine den schnurrenden Professor an und Ginny setzte ihn ab, denn er schien langsam aus seinem Katzenminze-Traumland aufzuwachen, kaum war er am Boden, verwandelte er sich zurück und war tatsächlich sehr verlegen. Eindeutig war ihm diese Sache peinlich, da half ja auch keine Ausrede mehr, es war genauso passiert, wie es Aerin sich vorstellte.  
„Pah“ schnappte der Direktor mit roten Wannge und warf dann einige sehr finstere Blicke auf seinen Liebsten:  
„Darüber müssen wir noch reden.“  
„Hey, Lucius hat mir nur den Beutel geschickt, ich wusste nicht mal was darin ist“ wehrte der junge Mann ab und wurde dann einfach gepackt, entschieden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus geschoben.  
„Ja, genauso wie du überhaupt nicht wusstest wie meine Nase an Halloween so grün wurde. Und mit Lucius werde ich auch noch darüber reden, wieso schickt er dir so etwas, das war doch nur um mich zu ärgern. Und jetzt ab, du wirst das Bett neu beziehen, ohne Zauberei.“  
„Du bist gemein“ klagte Aerin und dann ging auch schon die Tür hinter den Beiden zu.  
„Ich denke ich möchte wieder eine Katze“ überlegte Hermine ernsthaft.  
„Wir werden niemals Mäuse in unserem Haus haben“ freute Ron sich und bekam ein Buch an den Kopf geworfen.  
„Füchse fressen auch Mäuse“ zischte seine Freundin:  
„Und jetzt wird gelernt, sonst können wir uns unser Haus zukünftig erst gar nicht leisten.“

Ende


End file.
